jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:WielkiMou/Smoczo - lodowa historia
Jest to właściwie moje pierwsze opowiadanie, prolog i rozdział pierwszy były pisane już dość dawno, a resztę będę umieszczał na bieżąco. W opowiadaniu występują postacie z filmu ,,Frozen'' (Kraina Lodu). Opowiadanie można śledzić na forum http://polskieforum.pun.pl. Rozdziały będą pojawiać się raz na tydzień/ 2 tygodnie.'' 'Prolog' W niewielkim, górzystym królestwie Arendelle życie toczyło się szczęśliwie. Mieszkańcy zapomnieli już o straszliwej zimie sprzed miesiąca. Elsa opanowała już swoje lodowe moce dzięki czemu mogła już spokojnie pracować jako królowa. Poznała się na nowo z Anną, która wreszcie była szczęśliwa dzięki temu, że jej miłość wreszcie była odwzajemniona. Oprócz swojej siostry Anna kochała nad życie również Kristoffa, który poczuł, że nareszcie ma swoje miejsce na ziemi. Władczyni Arendelle choć z początku nie była przekonana do ukochanego swojej siostry, szybko go polubiła i zaakceptowała. Stosunki dyplomatyczne układały się w pełni po myśli Elsy, coraz więcej handlarzy z różnych części świata spływało do królestwa, które stało się niezwykle popularne. Przestępczość w państwie sięgała zeru, co było klejnotem w koronie królowej. Lato z wolna zbliżało się ku końcowi, władczyni miała pełne ręce roboty, dostawała mnóstwo listów, próśb czy zażaleń, ale lubiła swoją pracę. Dzień 4 sierpnia przebiegał w miarę zwyczajnie, Elsa wstała wcześnie rano, udała się do gabinetu, poprosiła służbę o śniadanie i przeglądała listy oraz różne raporty. Praca ta była dość monotonna, ale królową pocieszał fakt, że daje innym ludziom mnóstwo radości. Przecież każdy list od samej królowej to spore wydarzenie. W pewnej chwili władczyni zauważyła wśród sterty listów charakterystyczną czarną kopertę. Dostała listy w takiej kopercie już kilka razy i nie były one miłe. Tajemniczy człowiek kazał ustąpić jej z tronu, podawał się za przywódcę wielkiej armii, oraz groził zniszczeniem Arendelle, takie pogróżki nie robiły jednak na królowej większego wrażenia. Właściwie czemu miałby robić ? Rządzi silnym państwem i ma lodowe moce, kto może jej coś zrobić, westchnęła, po czym otworzyła list i zaczęła czytać: ,,Droga królowo Arendelle moja cierpliwość powoli się kończy. Masz czas na ustąpienie z tronu do 20.00 w przeciwnym razie zniszczę ciebie i twoich poddanych”. Tego typu listy o wymownej treści królowa otrzymywała od dawna. Po przeczytaniu tego nieco zaniepokoiła się, ale i zdenerwowała, ‘’jak można wysyłać takie listy do królowej’’ - pomyślała. Wyszła zdenerwowana z gabinetu trzymając list w ręce. Kierowała się do dowódcy wojsk królestwa, aby do niego dotrzeć musiała wyjść z zamku, ponieważ pracował on od godziny 12, a była 11. Podeszła pod drzwi jego rezydencji i zapukała, po kilku minutach otworzył jej generał, który bardzo zdziwił się widokiem królowej: - Wasza Wysokość witam w moich skromnych progach - zawahał się, a na jego twarzy widać było zakłopotanie - co panią tu sprowadza ? - To - Elsa pokazała generałowi list, była wyraźnie zdenerwowana: Wiesz pan coś o tym ? Generał uważnie przyjrzał się wiadomości i odczytał ją; - A...tak moi żołnierze zgłaszali mi dzisiaj, że jest nowa wiadomość od tego człowieka. - Mogę prosić o szczegóły – Elsa zabrała list generałowi. - Przysłano wiadomość do mnie, abym wysłał ludzi, którzy odbiorą wiadomość dla pani. - stał w bezruchu. - Może wejdzie pani do środka ? - Nie dziękuje. Dokąd mieli się udać ? - Królowa była coraz bardziej zaniepokojona. - Na granicę, czekał tam na nich wraz z kilkunastoma żołnierzami. - powiedział łamliwym głosem. - Żołnierzami ?! - Władczyni złapała się za głowę, wiedziała, że mogą się z tego narodzić kłopoty. - Tak, ale proszę się nie martwić jak tylko przyjdę do zamku rozwiążemy ten problem. - Ufam panu, mam nadzieję, że się nie zawiodę – Elsa obróciła się i udała się do zamku. Anna obudziła się około 11, gdy zauważyła jak już późno natychmiast zaczęła się myć i ubierać, była umówiona na godzinę 13 z Kristoffem, a ubranie się to nie taka łatwa sprawa. Kiedy szła do garderoby zobaczyła jak Elsa wychodzi ze swojego gabinetu, a potem trzaska drzwiami, nie chciała jej przypadkiem zdenerwować, w końcu w stresie Elsa bywa niebezpieczna. Pobiegła więc po suknie idealną, wybierała kilkanaście minut, gdy już się ubrała, przyszła pora na najtrudniejsze – czesanie, oczywiście nie ona to robiła, ale nawet specjalistom zajmowało to mnóstwo czasu. Anna wyglądała niemal tak samo jak w dniu koronacji, po ubraniu, zjadła śniadanie i popędziła przed bramę, gdzie czekał na nią Kristoff. Na jego widok Anna biegła jeszcze szybciej, wpadła w jego szerokie ramiona. Księżniczka nie często mogła spotykać ukochanego zwykle nie było go nawet cały tydzień - Pięknie wyglądasz – Kristoff od razu zauważył jak Anna się wystroiła. - Dziękuje ci. - już sama jej mina zdradzała, że ma do niego prośbę. - Więc… co robimy ? - chciał ją gdzieś zaprosić, ale nie miał pomysłu, więc liczył, że to ona przejmie ster. - Cóż… wiem, że to trochę głupie, ale… - unikała wzroku Kristoffa - chciałabym pójść z tobą na grób rodziców. - Ze mną ? Dlaczego ? - był szczerze zdziwiony. - Potrzebuję kogoś bliskiego, a Elsa… - powiedziała niemal szeptem - nigdy tam nie była… - Anna posmutniała. - Dobrze możemy tam iść – powiedział niezbyt ochoczym głosem. Zakochani ruszyli więc przed siebie, kamiennymi ulicami starego królestwa, po drodze Anna kupiła u handlarzy najładniejsze kwiaty jakie były. Im bliżej byli celu tym bardziej wielki uśmiech księżniczki bladł, powracały do niej wspomnienia. Ten niewyobrażalny ból zakopany głęboko w sercu znów zaczynał dochodzić do głosu. Pamiętała jak bolała wiadomość o śmierci rodziców, którzy jako jedyni poza służbą z nią rozmawiali, jeszcze bardziej bolało gdy na pogrzebie nie zjawiła się jej siostra, a największy gwóźdź jaki był wbity w jej serce to brak jakiegokolwiek wsparcia ze strony Elsy. Wtedy Anna w jednej chwili straciła wszystko, a miała niewiele, cóż jej z zamku i tytułu księżniczki skoro bez prawdziwej miłości nie może być szczęśliwa. W końcu dotarli Kristoff widział, że wielki ból przechodzi teraz przez Annę, która podeszła do skały, która czciła pamięć jej matki, zapytał więc: - Wszystko w porządku ? - nie dostał odpowiedzi. Anna nachyliła się i położyła bukiet kwiatów przed skałą. Zapytał więc ponownie: - Czy wszystko dobrze ? - Anna była jakby głucha, dotknęła skały po czym uroniła kilka łez lecz później na jej twarzy pojawił się mały, nieśmiały uśmiech. Rozmyślała o tym co by było gdyby jej rodzice żyli, jednocześnie wróciły do niej radosne wspomnienia o jej rodzicach. Nigdy nie zapomniała jak mama czytała jej i Elsie bajki na dobranoc, nie zapomniała też jak tato wyjeżdżał z nimi w góry. Poczuła ulgę i ciepło czuła, że rodzice ją kochali...i wciąż kochają. Z wolna podeszła do skały ku czci jej ojca. Kristoff nieco uspokoił się choć wciąż był zdezorientowany, więc spytał: - Anno... - księżniczka wykonała gest po którym Kristoff zrozumiał, że chce ona bezgłośnie uczcić swoich rodziców. Gdy dotarła do skały ułożyła pod nią drugi bukiet, wstała, a potem wpatrywała się w skałę jeszcze przez chwilę. Znów dotknęła skały była smutna choć się lekko uśmiechała. Na jej twarzy gościł smutny uśmiech, który był wynikiem wielu emocji jakie Anna trzymała w sobie zakopane już od dawna. Odeszła, od kamieni stanęła pośrodku spojrzała w niebo i jeszcze przez kilka minut rozmyślała. Kristoff również zaczął o nich myśleć, wyobrażał sobie jak mogli wyglądać, żyć, zginąć. W końcu podszedł do Anny i przytulił ją. - Już dobrze – powiedziała Anna, w jego ramionach czuła się bezpieczna, szczęśliwa. Po drodze Elsa rozmyślała: o co mu chodzi ? Dlaczego ciągle wysyła te listy ? Skąd tam ci żołnierze ? Może to jednak prawda ? Królowa stała się kłębkiem nerwów. Wróciła do zamku i natychmiast zwołała na następny dzień tajną naradę wojenną, po czym udała się do swojej komnaty, położyła się na łóżku i zaczęła myśleć. W jej wnętrzu znów rozpętała się burza, obawiała się, że ktoś może przez nią cierpieć, ale najbardziej bała się, że Anna będzie znowu przez nią nie szczęśliwa. Jej obawy rosły im dłużej myślała, łózko stopniowo zamarzało w końcu podłoga w całym pokoju była pokryta lodem. Elsa nie mogła już tego wytrzymać i postanowiła gdzieś wyjść, jednak kiedy miała już wychodzić, do komnaty wszedł sługa, który oznajmił, że obiad jest już gotowy. Zatem Elsa udała się na posiłek po czym wyszła na spacer po mieście, a przy okazji dokonać kontroli kilku sklepów... Anna i Kristoff udali się do karczmy gdzie chcieli zjeść obiad. Byli już kilka metrów od niej, kiedy Anna zauważyła swoją siostrę, podążającą mniej więcej w kierunku Lodowego Wierchu. Zdziwiła się nieco lecz natychmiast krzyknęła : - Elsa ! Królowa obróciła się i pomachała liczyła na to, że Annie nie zachce się rozmowy, niestety księżniczka od razu pobiegła w jej kierunku, zdyszana powiedziała: - Cześć Elso, dokąd idziesz ? - Udaję się na rutynowa kontrolę dyskontu wielobranżowego ,,Pod Ciupagami”, a ty co porabiasz z Kristoffem ? - Właśnie mieliśmy wejść do karczmy, może pójdziesz z nami ? Nie wiedzieć czemu właśnie teraz Elsa przypomniała sobie o tajemniczych żołnierzach, chciała jak najszybciej odłączyć się od Anny i Kristoffa. - Mam dzisiaj mnóstwo pracy...tak dużo, że dziś się już chyba nie zobaczymy, przykro mi, ale nie mogę… - Dobrze, w takim razie miłej pracy - Anna była rozczarowana i słychać to było w jej głosie. - Do widzenia Anno. Siostry przytuliły się, a księżniczka Arendelle wróciła do Kristoffa, który cały czas czekał pod karczmą. weszli więc do środka, Kristoff zapytał: - Gdzie usiądziemy ? - Chodźmy na zewnątrz był tam chyba wolny stolik. Wyszli więc na zewnątrz, po czym usiedli do stolika, był nie wielki dwu-osobowy z krzesłem z każdej strony. Kristoff zapytał: - Na co masz ochotę ? - Dzisiaj wezmę zupę. - Dobrze. Kristoff poszedł do środka by zamówić jedzenie, a Anna przyglądała się mieszkańcom. Wszyscy szczęśliwi, uśmiechnięci, cały świat cały świat był dziś radosny, może z wyjątkiem Elsy, która właśnie stała pod dzwiami do ,,Pod Ciupagami”. Już sam budynek nie wyglądał zbyt dobrze, był stary, zrobiony z desek, które nie wyglądały na wytrzymałe, ale cóż. Elsa wolno otworzyła drzwi i od razu usłyszała głos właściciela: - Witojcie. Elsa spojrzała na niego rozejrzała się po półkach i podeszła do lady: - Dzień dobry nazywam się Elsa królowa Arendelle i przybyłam na kontrolę asortymentu w pańskim sklepie. - Czyli co pani chce kupić ? Oaken nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia o czym mówiła królowa. - Ja nie chcę nic kupić to jest kontrola asortymentu, znaczy towaru. - Dobrze czyli pani sprawdzi co ja mam ? - Tak, nie potrwa to długo. - Chce pani olejek ręcznej roboty ? - Nie, dziękuje możemy przejść już do kontroli. Dział letni wygląda nieźle mam pytanie co do olejku pan go robi tu ? - A jak pani myśli na dodatek kosztuje tylko 50. - 50 ? Szkoda, że nie możemy kontrolować cen. - Ale to jest olejek najlepszej jakości, nie sądzę by znalazła pani lepszy. - Dobrze, wezmę i przetestuje za tydzień wrócę i powiem panu o wynikach. - Czyli pani już idzie. - Niestety nie...teraz dział zimowy, zgodnie z prawem powinien pan posiadać co najmniej 20 produktów na sklep o każdej porze roku. - Tam proszę przeleść - Oaken wskazał na niemal pustą ścianę. - Nie ma pan zbyt wiele w dziale zimowym, proszę zwiększyć asortyment i obniżyć cenę olejku, a jak się domyślam i innych rzeczy. - Za kupienie olejku ma pani saunę gratis. Elsa była zestresowana więc poszła do sauny. Anna czekała na Kristoffa kilka minut, w końcu była pora obiadowa, a ta karczma była popularna. Kiedy wrócił zapytał: - Coś się dzieje ? Elsa dziwnie się zachowywała. - Nie wiem, ale faktycznie coś jest na rzeczy - Anna podparła głowę ręką. - Jak w ogóle jest żyć z Elsą ? - Świetnie, jest zawsze blisko mnie, rozumie co czuję, wspiera mnie, ale czasami nie ma dla mnie czasu. Wtedy znów jestem sama, bo ty jesteś daleko w górach. - Nie martw się, zimą nie będę pracował, a im zimniej tym będę pracował mniej. - Cieszę się z tego, bo ty i Elsa jesteście mi potrzebni, bez was moje życie nie miałoby wielkiego sensu. Kiedy mam was czuję się szczęśliwa. - Ja również cię potrzebuje, poza trollami nie miałem nikogo bliskiego. W tym momencie kelner podał dania i razem zaczęli jeść, Anna stwierdziła: - To jest pyszne ! Kristoff był zdziwiony z jaką prędkością księżniczka może zjadać zupę, po chwili Anna skończyła jeść, a Kristoff miał jescze ponad połowę zupy w talerzu. Po posiłku porozmawiali jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym Anna udała się do zamku, a Kristoff po Svena i na wyprawę po lód. Elsa po wyjściu z Pod Ciupagami udała się z powrotem do zamku, zauważyła, że niebo się chmurzy, zbierało się na deszcz, więc przyspieszyła kroku. Kiedy dotarła do zamku, udała się do gabinetu i wznowiła pracę, nad nowym dykretem. Nagle zaczął padać deszcz, odgłosy spadających z nieba kropel uspokoiły zdenerwowaną królową. Jednak każda minuta, skutkowała coraz większym stresem: A jeśli to prawda ? Elsa najbardziej bała się, że znów sprowadzi na mieszkańców Arendelle zgubę. Im bliżej było do 20.00 tym bardziej królowa się stresowała. Postanowiła zapytać o zdanie swojego najbardziej zaufanego doradcę. Wyszła więc z gabinetu, po czym udała się w kierunku jego komnaty. Po drodze usłyszała radosny śpiew Anny, która najwyraźniej biegła korytarzem niedaleko Elsy. Królowa nie chciała, żeby Anna zobaczyła ją w takim stanie, na jej szczęście w korytarzu stała szafa, Elsa bez zastanowienia weszła do środka. Słyszała jak obok przebiega Anna, poczekała jeszcze kilka minut na wszelki wypadek i ruszyła dalej. Stanęła przed drzwiami do jego komnaty, były one dość wyskokie z ładnymi zdobieniami. Zapukała trzykrotnie odpowiedział jej głos: - Wejść !- głos z wydobywający się z pokoju był ostry i stanowczy. Elsa powoli otworzyła drzwi mówiąc: - Dzień dobry...- Jej głos był nieśmiały i łamliwy. Mężczyzna obrócił się i widząc królową pochylił głowę: - Witam Waszą Wysokość, wybacz moje zachowanie, ale nie spodziewałem się pani tutaj. Coś się stało ? - Zapewne słyszał pan o sytuacji z tym tajemniczym mężczyzną, który od dawna wysyła nam listy. - Tak, słyszałem wszystkie służby pracują nad ustaleniem tożsamości i zamiarów tego człowieka. - Czy uważa pan, że jest się czego bać ? - Wasza wyskość najprawdopodbniej to zwykły człowiek z Arendelle, który robi sobie z nas żarty. - A co z żołnierzami ? - W naszym królestwie można kupić stroje żołnierzy poza tym było ich tylko dziesięciu, nie ma powodów do obaw, wkrótce go schwytamy. - Dziękuje panu, uspokoił mnie pan. - To mój obowiązek. - Do widzenia - Do widzenia Elsa wyszła z komnaty w istocie doradca nieco uspokoił królową. Umysł był już spokojny, lecz serce wciąż nie dawało wiary jego zapewnienia. Władczyni nie miała ochoty na pracę, nie była na siłach poprosiła więc o kubek gorącej czekolady i książkę, którą czytała już od dawna do komnaty na szczycie zamku, w której Elsa uwielbiała czytać. Sama królowa poszła tam od razu, pomieszczenie było pomalowane w ciepłych barwach, a na podłodze był dywan, jednak zamiast jednej ściany było ogromne okno, przez, które Elsa obserwowała swoje królestwo. Usiadła w wygodnym fotelu przy oknie i spojrzała na piękne Arendelle, była dumna, że w ciągu jednego miesiąca udało jej się tak poprawić jakość życia tych ludzi. Ciepło zagościło w jej sercu, wreszcie mogła być szczęśliwa. Do komnaty weszła służba, podała Elsie, jej grubą książkę po czym położyła wielki kubek czekolady na stole. Królowa napiła się i zabrała za lekturę. Czytała i czytała nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że przestał padać deszcz, czas mijał. Służba przyniosła władczyni kolację, ale ona nie zwróciła na to uwagi, z transu wybudził ją dopiero dzwięk dzwonu. Już 20.00 pomyślała Elsa, nie ma już odwrotu, ale postanowiła się tym nie martwić, zabrała kolację i udała się do swojej komnaty. Tam zjadła posiłek, po czym udała się do strażników wydała rozkaz najwyższej gotowości, oraz zwiększyła patrole zarówno w zamku jak i w mieście. Później udała się do pokoju, przebrała się, sprawdziła jeszcze czy Anna już śpi, i poszła spać. Niełatwo jednak spać gdy serce wyczuwa zagrożenie. Po kilkunastu minutach walki z sobą Elsa zasnęła… Około godziny 22.00 pod murem zamku z nieuczęszczanej strony pojawiła się grupka mężczyzn przebranych w czarne stroje. Ukryli się oni w gęstych krzakach przy wodzie i obserwowali mur przez kilkanaście minut, przygotowywali również sprzęt do swojej akcji. Dokładnie wiedzieli kiedy na tej stronie muru nie będzie żadnego strażnika, od kilku dni obserwowali zamek nocami. Czekali na tą chwilę. Gdy mur był wolny, jak najciszej wybiegli z krzaków i ustawili się pod ścianą, jeden z nich odszedł kilka metrów w tył, wyjął z torby linę zakończoną hakiem. Zawinął nią nad głową i rzucił, chcąc zahaczyć o szczyt muru. Nie udało się, hak otarł się o kamienne bloki. Jednak 2 próba była już udana, wszyscy ostrożnie wychodzili z cienia i powoli zaczęli wspinać się na szczyt. Mieli dużo szczęścia, nikt nie zauważył intruzów. Cała operacja była dokładnie zaplanowana, pierwszym celem była wieża, na szczycie której znajdował się ogromny stary dzwon. Jeśli ktoś by ich zauważył strażnik zabiłby w dzwon i podniósł w ten sposób alarm, co przekreśliłoby szanse na udaną akcję. Po cichu zbliżali się do wieży, przed nią stało 2 zamkowych strażników. Stali za rogiem, kiedy wychylili głowy mieli już długie rurki z których wystrzelili truciznę. Strażnicy padli martwi, zamachowcy wtargali ich do wieży zdjęli ubrania, a ciała zostawili na schodach, dwóch z nich - przebranych pilnowało wejścia do wieży, pozostali gdy byli niemal na szczycie, zatrzymali się. Tylko jeden po cichu podszedł i wystrzelił śmiertelną truciznę, strażnik był martwy, jak na razie wszystko szło zgodnie z planem tajemniczych mężczyzn. Ciało strażnika wyrzucono do morza, ale przebranie zachowano. Ponieważ jednak Elsa kazała wzmocnić kontrolę, 12 strażników i ich dowódca udało się na kontrolę wieży. Gdy przebrani zamachowcy zauważyli tych żołnierzy, jeden z nich poszedł do środka wieży, aby zawlec ciała na górę wieży. Przełożony podszedł to strażnika i zapytał: - Strażniku ! Gdzie twój towarzysz broni ? - Udał się do toalety na wieży ! Tym czasem zamachowiec zaniósł ciała na górę i powidział: - Około 12 żołnierzy tu idzie przygotujcie się do walki !!! Po czym zaczął zbiegać po schodach natknął się na dowódcę, który powiedział: - Strażniku staraj się nie załatwiać swoich potrzeb na służbie !!! Zbiegł na dół i razem z drugim zamachowcem poszli za oddziałem z bronią gotową do ataku. Gdy żołnierze weszli na szczyt zostali ostrzelani trucizną 8 z nich zginęło, gdy zaczęli zbiegać zostali zabici przez truciznę 2 przebranych strażników z dołu. Wszyscy przebrali się w stroje strażników zamachowców było 11. Mieli 4 cele pierwszy z nich to Elsa, królowa Arendelle, drugi Anna, trzeci generał wojsk lądowych, czwarty generał wojsk morskich, po ich zabiciu mieli zabić tylu ważnych ludzi ile się da. Teraz nadszedł czas na przegrupowanie, dwóch zamachowców pilnowało wejścia do wieży, jeden został na wieży cała reszta poszła przeprowadzić zamach. Było jedno ale:zamachowcy nie mieli już trucizny wykorzystali cała na walkę z batalionem w wieży. Rozdzielili się i w grupach po dwóch poszli do swoich celów… Elsa śniła dość spokojnie, wtedy ze snu wybudził ją odgłos skrzypiących drzwi, nagle usłyszała dźwięk wyciąganego miecza, doskonale pamiętała tan odgłos, z dnia, w którym Hans niemal nie zakończył jej życia. Przestraszyła się, ale zachowała spokój obróciła się otworzyła oczy i natychmiast wystrzeliła lodową strzałę w rękę zamachowca w przebraniu strażnika. Po czym wyskoczyła z łóżka i przybiła za ubrania do ściany dwóch zamachowców. Przez jej głowę przebiegały tysiące myśli, po jednej z nich przeszedł ją dreszcz i krzyknęła: - ANNA ! Elsa zamroziła podłogę w całym zamku i wyczarowała sobie łyżwy sunęła po lodzie ile miała sił w nogach. Zobaczyła z daleka, że drzwi od komnaty jej siostry są otwarte, a do środka wchodzi człowiek w ubraniu strażnika, krzyknęła: - Nie !!! Po czym wystrzeliła lodem w ten sposób, że pchnęła tego człowieka w drzwi, które wyłamały się, a strażnik poleciał z nimi na podłogę, Elsa trochę się uspokoiła, ale zaraz usłyszała coś co przeraziło ją najbardziej na świecie - straszliwy krzyk Anny. Teraz Elsa była na skraju załamania jechała szybciej niż umiała, gdy wpadła do pokoju zobaczyła jak jej siostra siedzi na łóżku po lewej stronie komnaty z rozciętą lewą nogą i błagała o litość, obok stał strażnik z mieczem uniesionym w górę. Elsa poczuła jakby ktoś chciał wydrzeć jej serce, jej życie jej największy skarb, to co poczuła nie było możliwe do opisania. Ogarnęła ją nienawiść, przeolbrzymi gniew wymieszany z lękiem przed stratą wszystkiego co miała. Cisnęła lodowymi strzałami w ręce i nogi, człowiek padł na ziemię. Elsa będąc w furii, z trudem go podniosła, i przyłożyła do ściany, od jej strony zamachowiec do niej przymarzł. Wyczrowała ogromny, ostry sopel, po czym wbiła go w lewą rękę mężczyzny, potem wbijała podobne kolejno w nogi, drugą rękę, aż wreszcie wytworzyła 2 razy większy sopel i celowała nim w serce. Wtedy jednak błagania o litość przywróciły Elsie trzeźwość umysłu, opuściła lodowe ostrze. Nagle w pokoju rozległ się straszny krzyk Anna, królowa Arendelle nie wiedziała co robi, ale z ogromną siłą pchnęła broń prosto w serce tego człowieka. Obejrzała się i zauważyła mężczyznę, którego natychmiast wyrzuciła przez okno - dzięki swoim mocą. Spojrzała na Annę, widziała, że jej siostra zemdlała lub… nie to niemożliwe, zaczęła płakać, wzięła siostrę na ręce i sunęła na łyżwach do medyków, cały czas rozpaczliwie krzycząc najgłośniej jak umiała. Wojsko natychmiast zaczęło przeszukiwanie zamku. Zamachowcy z wieży uciekli wskakując do wody. Elsa dotarła na miejsce, położyła Annę na łóżku, wołała lekarzy, po czym zrobiło jej się słabo, oczy się zamknęły, a ona sama zemdlała - za dużo emocji jak na jedną noc. Krzyki królowej postawiły straż w najwyższej gotowości, żołnierze sprawdzali każdą komnatę. W Arendelle zabiły dzwony alarmowe. Całe królestwo zostało postawione na równe nogi. W mieście wybuchła panika, nikt nie miał informacji co się dzieje, ludzie próbowali się dostać do zamku, ale bramy były zamknięte. Dzięki szybkiemu alarmowi udało się ocalić generałów armii, chociaż jeden z nich był ciężko ranny. Medycy natychmiast zajęli się księżniczką i jej rozciętą nogą. Anna straciła mnóstwo krwi, ale najlepsi lekarze z królestwa szybko opanowali sytuację i życiu księżniczki nie zagrażało już niebepieczeństwo. Teraz zaczęła się walka o to, aby siostra królowej była w przyszłości pełnosprawna, rozpoczęła się operacja, która miała zaważyć na losie jednej z najważniejszych osób w państwie. Tymaczasem wojska Arendelle opanowały sytuację w zamku, a służba rozpoczęła porządki. Generał wyszedł do ludu i ogłosił, że kryzys jest zakończony, nie powiedział o tym, że władczynie są nie przytomne, w końcu nikt nie chciał paniki. Była już godzina 3 rano, kiedy Kai wszedł do pokoju Anny jako pierwszy od zamachu to co ujrzał przeraziło go. Łóżko księżniczki było całe we krwi, ale najbardziej przeraził go widok przybitego do ściany martwego człowieka. Cała przestrzeń wokół niego była czerwona od jego krwi. Sługa nie mógł znieść tego widoku i wyszedł po służby porządkowe. Doradcy królowej spotkali się i zarządzili zamknięcie granic i zwołanie pospolitego ruszenia. Wyglądało na to, że Arendelle stoczy wojnę, chociaż cały czas liczono na pokojowe rozwiązania. Wiedziano już, że człowiek wysyłający listy, jest groźny dla państwa, ponieważ królowa była nieprzytomna jej główny doradca podejmował decyzję oczywiście po dyskusji z innymi. Miasto patrolowali żołnierze armii, co jeszcze bardziej zestresowało mieszkańców, w każdym razie większość ludzi poszła spać. Granice państwa zostały zabezpieczone najlepiej jak się dało. Władze Arendelle znowu kontrolowały sytuację, pierwszy od bardzo dawna kryzys minął. Doradcy byli załamani, liczyli się z tym, że prawdopodobnie zostaną zwolnieni, ale mimo wszystko wykonywali pracę najlepiej jak umieli. Po kilku godzinach, nad ranem władze Arendelle znowu w pełni panowały nad sytuacją. Jednak uporządkowanie państwa to dopiero początek, bo teraz najpewniej trzeba zetrzeć się z inną wielką siłą. Służba przeniosła nieprzytomną królową do jej komnaty, ponieważ medycy uznali, że jest w pełni zdrowa. Operacja nogi Anny powiodła się, jednak przez tydzień musi chodzić przy pomocy lasek i mieć nogę w gipsie, później wszystko będzie dobrze, cięcie nie było zbyt głębokie… Wokół było ciemno i głucho, żaden promień światła i żaden dźwięk nie zakłócał tej pustki, w końcu Elsa usłyszała jakieś kroki, natychmiast otworzyła oczy, była zdezorientowana. Jej myśli krążyły wokół Anny, co się właściwie stało ? - królowa nie miała pojęcia jak znalazła się w tym miejscu. Po kilku chwilach szoku władczyni wybiegła z komnaty z obu stron drzwi stali strażnicy, którzy zdążyli tylko krzyknąć: - Wasza wyskość ! Elsa biegła szybciej od wiatru do pokoju Anny, zobaczyła to czego się obawiała: drzwi z pokoju jej siostry były wyrwane, a przynajmniej nie było ich. Królowa niewiele pamiętała z zeszłej nocy: Zapamiętała, że ktoś próbował ją zabić, obroniła się i biegła do Anny zauważyła człowieka, który wchodzi do pokoju księżniczki popchnęła go mocą, a jego ciało wyłamało drzwi. Potem weszła do komnaty i nagle taśma się urywa, Elsa nic dalej nie pamiętała. Biegła dalej i zatrzymała się przed komnatą, przełknęła ślinę i weszła do środka, gdy ujrzała człowieka, którego zabiła uklękła pod jego ciałem i zaczęła płakać. Uświadomiła sobie co zrobiła zeszłej nocy - zabiła człowieka, oderała komuś życie, stała się tym kim za wszelką cenę nie chciała się stać - morderczynią. Od razu przypomniała sobie wszystkie wydarzenia wieczora. Choć nienawidziła tego człowieka nie chciała mu odebrać życia, wiedziała, że nie była wtedy sobą, stała się inną osobą z kochającej, dobrej królowej, w osobę, która zabija z zimną krwią bezbronnego już wtedy człowieka. Pomyślała, że lata życia w odosobnieniu kompletnie nic nie dały, i tak stała się potworem, a przez większość jej życia jednym celem jaki miała było się nim nie stać. Płakała dość długo po czym wstała i pobiegła do medyków. Gdy ujrzała jakiegoś z daleka od razu krzyknęła: - Co z moją siostrą !? - Wasza wysokość, nie mamy na jej temat informacji, po operacji przeniesiono ją do kliniki, główny doradca Waszej Wysokości ma więcej informacji proszę udać się do niego. - Gdzie go znajdę ? - słychać było przerażenie i desperację w jej głosie. - W sali narad wojennych, wszyscy doradcy się tam udali. Elsa nie mogła uwierzyć w to co się dzieje, wczoraj była szczęśliwą królową silnego państwa, a dziś nawet nie wiedziała czy jej siostra żyje, a do tego była potworem. Chciała biec od razu do kliniki, ale pomyślała, że ona jest dużo dalej, a główny doradca miał informacje o zdrowiu Anny. Wpadła do sali narad wojennych, i zdyszana powiedziała: - Co się stało z Anną ? Główny doradca wstał i podszedł do królowej : - Proszę się uspokoić i usiąść Wasza Wysokość. Roztrzęsiona królowa usiadła na krześle, a odchodzącego na swoje miejsce doradce chwyciła za ubranie i wyszeptała: - Co się stało z moją siostrą ? - przez jej głos przemawiała niepewność i przerażenie. Doradca odwrócił się i powiedział: - Księżniczka Anna przebywa w głównej klinice Arendelle, miała rozciętą lewą nogę, ale lekarzom udało się ją zszyć więc pani siostra wyzdrowieje. - głos doradcy pozostawał niewzruszony Elsa poczuła ulgę, ale chciała natychmiast zobaczyć swoją siostrę, wstała więc z krzesła i szła w kierunku drzwi, wtedy usłyszała głos generała: - Wasza Wysokość proszę nie odchodzić, Arendelle potrzebuje cię tu i teraz. Mamy kryzys, który musi zażegnać władczyni. Królowa obróciła się i powiedziała: - Czy zapewniasz mnie, że moja siostra jest bezpieczna i nic jej nie będzie ? - biła się z myślami, skoro Anna jest bezpieczna, to może należy ochronić królestwo ? - Tak, jest pod opieką najlepszych medyków, oraz strażników. - Zostanę na jakiś czas. Elsa usiadła na krześle i zapytała: - A więc kto przeprowadził zamach ? - tym pytaniem starała się nie myśleć o siostrze. Jeden z doradców wstał i powiedział: - Nie mamy pojęcia Wasza Wysokość, pracujemy nad tym. - Kto zginął w trakcie zamachu ? - przebiegł ją dreszcz, sama myśl, że ktoś zginął w jej obronie była straszna. - Tylko nasi strażnicy..., piętnastu strażników. - doradca pozostawał niewzruszony. Królowa złapała się za głowę i zapytała: - Jakie kroki poczyniliście pod moją nieobecność ? Główny doradca wstał spojrzał w kierunku królowej i odrzekł: - Pani krzyki pozwoliły nam zorientować się o co chodzi, ogłosiliśmy alarm i żołnierze przeczesywali zamek. Po opanowaniu sytuacji wewnątrz siedziby królewskiej, zamknęliśmy granice oraz postawiliśmy wojsko w stan najwyższej gotowości. - Gratuluje refleksu..., - odetchnęła - czyli wszystko jest już w porządku ? - Nie do końca, przed kilkoma godzinami ludzie stali pod murami i żądali informacji o tym co się dzieje. Dziś na pewno wznowią swoje działanie, a to przeszkadza w działaniu naszych wojsk. - Co mamy zatem z tym zrobić i z tym człowiekiem ? - Wygłosi pani przemówienie, w którym uspokoi mieszkańców, Waszej Wysokości na pewno się uda, a co do tego człowieka cóż...musimy czekać na następny ruch. Elsa słuchała teraz o przygotowaniu armii do walki, kiedy do sali wpadł, zdyszany człowiek z czarną kopertą: - Nowy list od tego człowieka. - krzyknął. Podszedł do królowej, a ona wzięła list i zaczęła go nerwowo otwierać. Wyjęła kartkę rozwinęła i zaczęła czytać: ,, Droga królowo, mam do ciebie prośbę, staw się na szczycie najbardziej wysuniętej na południe góry, chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać. Jeśli jeszcze żyjesz”. Elsa, przerażona odłożyła list na stół. Serce zabiło jej mocniej, a strach przejmował kontrolę nad ciałem, jednak postanowiła - Jedziemy dziś w góry. Wyszła z sali narad wojennych, a list zostawiła na stole. Nikt nie odważył się jej zatrzymać, ale gdy wyszła wszyscy pobiegli do listu. Biegła do kliniki, w której była jej siostra. Przemierzając korytarze rozmyślała nad wszystkim, było tego za dużo. Ale teraz nie mogła myśleć o wszystkim, myślała tylko o Annie. Wybiegła z zamku, miasto było puste, Elsa spojrzała na zegar wybiła godzina 5.00. Arendelle było jeszcze uśpione, a jego królowa biegła ile miała sił w nogach do swojej siostry. Elsa wpadła do kliniki z ogromną prędkością i zapytała : - Gdzie moja siostra ? - Tam - Doktor wskazał na drzwi po drugiej stronie budynku - Niedawno odzyskała przytomność. Królowa nie słuchała, przecinała niczym strzała korytarze, strach i smutek zniknęły, a jej nogi wręcz leciały. Otworzyła drzwi i krzyknęła: - Anno ! - po czym objęła zaskoczoną siostrę i zaczęła płakać. To były łzy szcześcia, po tym co wczoraj przeżyła dziś pojawiła się iskra nadzieii. Księżniczka wyszeptała do ucha Elsy: - Dziękuje - po czym sama się rozpłakała. Po chwili Elsa puściła Annę i łagodnym głosem przez łzy spytała: - Jak się czujesz ? - Wszystko jest w porządku, ale noga trochę boli. - Anna wyglądała dobrze i wciąż była pełna optymizmu. - Nie strasz mnie tak więcej ! - uśmiechnęła się i rozrzejrzała po sali. Była ona mała i dość zaniedbana, miała tylko jedno okrągłe okno, ale opieka medyczna, była tu na najwyższym poziomie. Wtedy do sali wpadli strażnicy, którzy pobiegli za królową: - Zaczekajcie przed drzwiami. - powiedziała dość surowo cały czas patrząc na Annę. - Ale… - To był rozkaz. - podnisoła głos i odwróciła się. Onieśmieleni strażnicy, wykonali polecenie, a Elsa powiedziała do Anny: - Mam coś dla ciebie - wyjęła z torby kanapkę - tylko tyle udało mi się wziąść w trakcie biegu. - Dziękuje, co...co teraz będzie z Arendelle ? Elsa nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć, więc starała się wybronić: - To już moja sprawa - po czym uśmiechnęła się z nadzieją, że Anna zmieni temat, niestety tak się nie stało : - Jestem księżniczką tego państwa więc to również moja sprawa. Królowa westchnęła: - Dobrze, jeśli chcesz to ci powiem, być może czeka nas wojna, ale to raczej mało prawdopodobne - w rzeczywistości wojna była bardzo prawdopodobna - w każdym razie nie martw się. - Dobrze, a załóżmy, że twoje prognozy nie sprawdzą się, co wtedy ? Elsa nie chciała nic mówić Annie, poza tym sama była zestresowana i powiedziała: - Już muszę iść, mam mnóstwo spraw na głowie, ale każę cię przenieść do zamku i przyjdę do ciebie za kilka godzin. Księżniczka nie była zadowolona, ale rozumiała sytuację siostry, więc powiedziała: - Wracaj szybko Elso. - Trzymaj się Anno. Królowa poszła w kierunku zamku, gdy nagle zobaczyła spanikowanego Kristoffa, przy zamku. Krzyknęła najgłośniej jak umiała: - Kristoff ! Nadworny dostawca lodu obrócił się i pobiegł w kierunku Elsy. Kiedy już dotarł zapytał spanikowanym głosem: - Gdzie jest Anna ? Co się stało ? Co się dzieje ? Elsa położyła rękę na jego ramieniu i powiedziała: - Spokojnie, Anna jest ranna leży w klinice… - Co ?! Jak to się stało co jej jest ? - Nic wielkiego ma rozciętą nogę… Kristoffa już nie było, biegł jeszcze szybciej niż królowa kilka minut temu. Krzyknął tylko: - Przepraszam, że nie posłuchałem do końca, ale muszę lecieć ! Elsa lekko się uśmiechnęła, po czym znów ruszyła w stronę zamku… Przerażony Kristoff wpadł do kliniki: - Gdzie księżniczka Anna ? - Na końcu korytarza. I już tam był, wpadł do pokoju, w którym była Anna, która właśnie jadła kanapkę od Elsy. Nie powiedział nic tylko natychmiast ją przytulił. Księżniczka zaczęła się krztusić, więc ją puścił. Gdy było już wszystko dobrze Anna powiedziała: - Następny..zaraz mnie połamie - oczywiście cieszyła się, że go widzi, ale była zła, bo przez niego upuściła swoją kanapkę. Kristoff natomiast nie zwrócił uwagi na to co mówiła księżniczka: - Całe szczęście, co tu się w ogóle stało ? - To ty nic nie wiesz ? - siostra królowej była bardzo zdziwiona. - Nie. Byłem w górach, usłyszałem dzwony alarmowe więc jak najszybciej chciałem się pojawić no i jestem. - Nocą jakiś strażnik wszedł do mojego pokoju i próbował mnie zabić, ale uratowała mnie Elsa, ostatnie co pamiętam to jak przymroziła go do ściany, potem zemdlałam. - Co ci jest ? - Lekarz powiedział, że mam rozciętą nogę, przez tydzień muszę poruszać się przy pomocy tych lasek - Anna wskazała na 2 pięknie wyrzeźbione kule. - Poza tym jest dobrze ? - Chyba tak, ale przez ciebie upuściłam kanapkę… - Przepraszam za to, jeśli chcesz kupię ci nową. - Nie… W tym momencie do sali weszli strażnicy, którzy powiedzieli: - Z rozkazu królowej Elsy, przenosimy księżniczkę Annę do zamku. Zabrali siostrę królowej na nosze i wynieśli z kliniki. Kristoff szedł z nimi cały czas rozmawiając z Anną. Lecz kiedy dotarli do zamku usłyszał: - Przykro mi, ale nie mogę pana wpuścić, nikt z poza wysokich urzędników i służby nie może tu wejść - rozkaz królowej. - Królowa wpuściła by mnie ! - Zapytamy ją o to, a na razie proszę tu czekać. Kiedy Elsa wróciła do zamku poszła do swojej komnaty, położyła się na łóżku i znów przypomniała sobie wczorajszą noc. Kiedy ten bezbronny człowiek z przerażeniem i bólem, patrzył na nią i błagał o litość. Jego nadzieję kiedy Elsa opuściła sopel, a później ten straszny krzyk Anny i nie kontrolowane choć precyzyjne umieszczenie lodowego pocisku prosto w serce tego człowieka. Myślała o tym, że ten człowiek mógł być zmuszony do udziału w zamachu, mieć rodzinę, żonę, dzieci, a ona odebrała im coś tak ważnego, złamała ich serca. Przecież wiedziała jak to boli, sama straciła rodziców kilka lat temu. A co najważniejsze, na pewno miał uczucia, był bezbronny, pokonany, a ona go zabiła. Nie mogła znieść myśli, że ostatnią rzeczą jaką ktoś zobaczył była ona, która wbija sopel w niego. Kiedy została poddana próbie, zawiodła, nie wytrzymała emocji i odebrała komuś życie czyli coś czego nie można wycenić. Znów wróciła myślami do jego rodziny, przecież oni go kochali, a ona odebrała im coś przez co zniszczyła ich życie, nie potrafiła sobie tego wybaczyć. Nagle usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Natychmiast wstała z łóżka i zapytała: - Coś się stało ? Odpowiedział jej głos sługi: - Tak, jakiś człowiek pod zamkiem, uważa, że jest przyjacielem Waszej Wysokości. - Przyprowadźcie go tutaj. - Tak, Wasza Wysokość. Elsa chciała sprawdzić kto to jest choć była niemal pewna, że to Kristoff, a potem przygotować wyprawę w góry. Wiedziała, że na odkupienie win przyjdzie czas, teraz musi zadbać o państwo i siostrę, była to jej pierwsza poważna próba od początku jej rządów. Po chwili Kai wprowadził do komnaty Elsy Kristoffa, po czym wyszedł. - Spodziewałam się, że to będziesz ty - Królowa uśmiechnęła się. - To świetnie...dlaczego bramy są zamknięte ? - Jesteśmy zagrożeni, najprawdopodobniej wybuchnie wojna, ale nie mów nic Annie. Kristoff bardzo się zdziwił: - Jak to wojna ? Co tu się w ogóle dzieje ? - Dziś w nocy przeprowadzono zamach na najważniejsze osoby w państwie, ale nie mam czasu ci o tym opowiadać, wypiszę ci dokument, zaświadczający, że możesz przebywać w zamku i muszę zająć się swoimi sprawami. Elsa wyszła ze swojej komnaty: - Kristoff chodź za mną. Weszli do gabinetu królowej, władczyni Arendelle usiadła za biurkiem, otworzyła szufladę i przeszukiwała papiery, w końcu wyciągnęła ten, którego szukała. Wypisała go, a potem podała Kristoffowi i powiedziała: - To pozwoli ci na przebywanie w tym miejscu. - Dziękuje...Gdzie jest Anna ? - W swojej komnacie, do zobaczenia. Elsa wróciła do sali narad wojennych, gdzie cały czas trwało zebranie doradców i generałów. Królowej nie było około godzinę. Kiedy królowa weszła do sali, główny doradca wstał i powiedział: - Witamy z powrotem waszą wysokość. - Witam panów, ale nie mamy czasu na uprzejmości. Pewnie zapoznaliście się z listem, macie za zadanie przygotować wyprawę w góry. Jeden z doradców wstał: - Wasza Wysokość to niebezpieczne, to na pewno jest pułapka. Elsa odpowiedziała: - To może być jedyna szansa na zakończenie konfliktu bez wojny. Nie wiemy czego on chce, ale wierzę, że uda mu się przemówić do rozsądku. Przygotujecie wyprawę najszybciej jak do możliwe, a ja udam się spać. Obudźcie mnie kiedy wszystko będzie gotowe. Nikt nie odważył się dyskutować z królową, której głos zabrzmiał wyjątkowo twardo. Elsa udała się jeszcze do swojego gabinetu, zaczęła coś pisać na kartce, a potem włożyła to do koperty i ruszyła w kierunku komnaty Anny. Zapukała trzykrotnie, po czym lekko uchyliła drzwi, zobaczyła leżącą w łóżku księżniczkę, a obok niej na krześle siedział Kristoff. Królowa powiedziała: - Kristoff mogę cię prosić na chwilę ? Wyszli razem za drzwi po czym Elsa powiedziała: - Jadę na niebezpieczną wyprawę w góry, to może być pułapka. Jeśli nie wrócę, przekaż to Annie. Królowa dała Kristoffowi list. - Ale...co jeśli nie wrócisz...co ja powiem Annie… Twoja siostra dała mi list jakby zginęła, ale nie chciała cię martwić ? - To tylko na wszelki wypadek - królowa mówiła spokojnie - nie zapominaj, że mam lodowe moce. Nie poddam się łatwo, ale jeśli zginę opiekuj się nią. Elsa weszła do komnaty Anny i mocno ją przytuliła: - Przejdziesz przez to nie martw się - potem odeszła od niej, po czym zamykając drzwi powiedziała jeszcze: - Każę przynieść ci coś ciepłego, do zobaczenia. Królowa udała się do swojej komnaty i poszła spać. Na zamku przygotowania do wyprawy szły pełną parą. Do tak trudnej podróży trzeba dobrze przygotować konie i renifery. Królowa miała podróżować w wielkich saniach, w których miała czuć się komfortowo. Cała armia Arendelle podążała w kierunku południowej granicy. Było rano więc ludzie raczej jeszcze nie wychodzili z domów. Ulice były puste, więc nie było żadnych przeszkód dla transportów, które zjeżdżały do zamku. W końcu po kilku godzinach przygotowań wyprawa była już przygotowana, 820 jeźdźców miało eskortować władczynię Arendelle, w drodze na szczyt. Teraz wszyscy czekali już tylko na królową. Elsa nie spała spokojnie, wyrzuty sumienia nie dawały jej spokoju nawet we śnie, śniło jej się, że stała się potworem, że zabijała wszystkich po kolei, że odebrała życie swojej siostrze. Nie obudziła się jednak w trakcie tego koszmaru, może dlatego, że była zmęczona, w każdym razie obudziła ją służba. Kiedy Elsa otworzyła oczy było już godzinie 15, czuła, że idzie na wojnę, choć cały czas wierzyła, że obejdzie się bez tego, a przynajmniej chciała wierzyć. Przebrała się więc i stworzyła sobie miecz z lodu, nie wiedziała po co jej skoro ma moce, po prostu miała ochotę zrobić sobie miecz. Schowała go i wyszła z komnaty, po drodze spotkała służbę, która niosła obiad dla Anny. Sama wypiła tylko kubek zupy i ruszyła na dziedziniec. Na jego środku stały piękne, zadaszone sanie, w uprzęży było 12 śnieżnobiałych koni. Doradca poinformował ją, że reszta kawalerii czeka za miastem. Elsa wsiadła do sani i kazała ruszać, wkrótce władczyni Arendelle była już w drodze na szczyt najbardziej wysuniętej na południe góry… Po kilkunastu minutach grupa stanęła, trzeba było napoić zwierzęta i dać im odpocząć przez kilka chwil. Elsa spojrzała na Arendelle z tak dużej wysokości miasto nie wydawało się duże. Po lewej stronie królowa wyraźnie widziała zamek, na przeciw ogromne morze, które całkowicie dominowało nad królestwem. Po prawej stronie widać było setki różnych budynków, a to wszystko było takie małe. Z daleka Elsa widziała również Lodowy Wierch, który teraz również nie był zbyt imponujący. Za to cały ten widok zapierał dech w piersiach, władczyni Arendelle była przerażona ogromem tego krajobrazu. W końcu trzeba było już ruszać dalej, królowa była coraz bardziej zdenerwowana, w końcu po przygotowaniach całe wojsko ruszyło… Była godzina 17.30 kiedy wojska Arendelle wjechały na szczyt góry. Góra była wyjątkowo dziwna, ponieważ jej szczyt był płaski, jedyne co zastała Elsa to dość duży namiot rozbity na środku. Rozkazała cofnąć się wojskom, a sama wyjechała swoimi saniami, mniej więcej na środek kamiennej płyty. Ktoś musiał ją usłyszeć, bo najpierw wyszło dwóch żołnierzy, nosili szare ubrania, hełmy i miecze, a później wysoki człowiek całkowicie ubrany na czarno. Elsa głośno krzyknęła: - Kim jesteś ? Czego chcesz ? I dlaczego nas tu ściągnąłeś ? - jej głos zabrzmiał władczo. - Kim jestem ? Sama sobie odpowiedz. Elsa poczuła się jakby ktoś ją trafił piorunem, wszędzie na całym świecie rozpoznałaby ten głos. Tajemniczy człowiek kontynuował: - Ja ? Niczego, ale mój władca chce władzy w twoim nędznym królestwie. - Hans ! - W głosie Elsy znów pojawił się gniew - To ci się nie uda ! Jak uciekłeś z więzienia w Nasturii ? - Nie musiałem uciekać. Mój pan podbił Nasturię, a mnie oszczędził, gdy powiedziałem, że mogę mu się przydać w podbiciu Arendelle. - Jak ? Kiedy ? Nikt z Nasturii nie wysyłał alarmów i żaden handlarz, czy ktokolwiek o tym nie wspominał. - Cóż w końcu zdarzyło się to kilka tygodni temu. - Ale te listy są mi wysyłane od kilku miesięcy, a w ogóle jak podbiliście Nasturię i przenieśliście wojsko w tak, krótkim czasie ? - Mój pan wysyłał je już wcześniej, a jak to zrobiliśmy ? Tak jak was zaraz zniszczymy. Hans trzykrotnie stuknął o podłoże, po czym Elsa usłyszała dziwny dźwięk, nagle zza góry i mgły wyłoniły się tysiące skrzydlatych istot , które zaczęły zionąć ogniem. Królowa wyszeptała: - Smoki. Władczyni zaczęła strzelać lodowymi strzałami w latające istoty, które podpalały jej armię. Wiedziała, że tak nie powstrzyma smoków, użyła więc całej swojej mocy i wokół całego Arendelle, zaczęła się tworzyć lodowa kopuła. Elsa tak skupiła moc, aby niemal nic nie było w stanie roztopić jej lodu. Smoki, które zostały w środku królowa powoli neutralizowała paraliżując je lodowymi strzałami. Większość tych istot leżała sparaliżowana na ziemi, ale kilka pofrunęło w stronę Arendelle, to zmusiło Elsę do powrotu, mimo zapadającego wieczoru... W starciu ze smokami kilkadziesiąt żołnierzy zostało rannych, królowa rozkazała udzielić im pomocy i dopiero wtedy wrócić do Arendelle. Sama natychmiast ruszyła w kierunku miasta, nie wiedziała dokładnie ile smoków znajduje się pod kopułą, może 10, może 50. Elsa była zdenerwowana, wciąż nie wiedziała kim był tajemniczy człowiek, ale najbardziej przerażały ją smoki. W Arendelle były znane tylko z legend i opowieści, nikt nie przypuszczałby, że te istoty istnieją. Królestwo nie było przygotowane do walki ze smokami, zresztą jak z nimi walczyć ? Są ogromne, zieją ogniem i ciężko przebić ich skórę, a do tego latają. Kopuła dawała czasowe bezpieczeństwo, ale na dłuższą metę w niczym nie pomoże. Elsa nie wiedziała ile wytrzyma kopuła, ale zrobiła ją z najgrubszego i najsilniejszego lodu jaki umiała wytworzyć. Taka ochrona powinna wystarczyć na około 2 lata, co daje dużo czasu na przygotowanie się do wojny. Z daleka widać było jak kilka smoków nadleciało nad Arendelle i zaczęło zionąć ogniem, Elsa próbowała je trafić, ale była tak daleko, że nie potrafiła ich strącić. Wojsko było całkowicie bezradne, nie było sprzętu do walki ze smokami, strzały i włócznie nie wystarczały na te potężne stworzenia. W mieście była właściwie tylko straż zamku, większość armii eskortowała królową, tak mała siła nie mogła się oprzeć smokom. Jednak sam zamek był bezpieczny, dzięki swoim grubym murom powinien przetrwać bez szkód. Poza tym skrzydlate bestie były już zmęczone, więc zanim Elsa dotarła do miasta odleciały do pobliskiego lasu. Ludzie zaczęli wychodzić na ulice, wszyscy z uwagą przyglądali się ogromnej kopule, na szczęście smoki nie wyrządziły szkód, choć wciąż zagrażały królestwu. Jego władczyni w pośpiechu wróciła na zamek, aby sprawdzić czy z Anną wszystko jest w porządku. Bardzo zdziwiła się, gdy dobiegając do jej komnaty usłyszała śmiech Kristoffa, czy oni o niczym nie wiedzą ? Wstrzymała rękę, którą właśnie miała zapukać, wtedy zauważył ją przechodzący korytarzem Kai, po czym podszedł do niej: - Wasza Wysokość, czy wszystko w porządku ? - Co to za pytanie - Elsa złapała się za głowę, w jej środku tłoczyły się tysiące myśli, nie były to radosne myśli. Przede wszystkim w głowie królowej tkwiło pytanie: Co dalej ? - Czy nikt na zamku nie wie o smokach ? - Spokojnie wasza wysokość, tylko spokojnie. Nie wszyscy o tym wiedzą, księżniczka była nieco jakby to ująć ? Roztrzepana i nie zauważyła co się dzieje, proszę już iść spać, wygląda pani na podenerwowaną . - Jak mam iść spać, gdy doprowadziłam królestwo do wojny ? Jak mogę spać, gdy na terenie królestwa są smoki ? Nie mam prawa do snu, muszę coś z tym zrobić. Elsa podeszła do drzwi komnaty swojej siostry i usłyszała radosny głos Anny, zacisnęła zęby i ruszyła w innym kierunku, sama nie wiedziała dlaczego. Ostatnie kilkanaście godzin z jej życia to koszmar, przecież do wczoraj wszystko układało się tak dobrze. W kilka godzin życie królowej zamieniło się w koszmar, jej siostra znowu cierpi - przez nią, mieszkańcy Arendelle są zagrożeni - przez nią, jakaś rodzina straciła najcenniejszy skarb - przez nią. Po raz kolejny ukrywa przed swoją siostrą prawdę. Kolejne czarne myśli przechodziły przez nią niczym błyskawice, królowa wpadła do swojej komnaty, po czym położyła się na łóżku i zaczęła straszliwie płakać do poduszki. Jej łzy pełne były rozpaczy i bezradności, wkrótce cały pokój został skuty lodem. Elsa była całkowicie załamana, jej smutek mieszał się z przerażeniem, które nie chciało jej opuścić... Ciemnym zamkowym korytarzem poruszała się niepozorna postać, która z trudnością się przemieszczała. Bardzo powoli zmierzała w kierunku komnaty Elsy, ów postacią była Anna, która po całym niemal dniu bez siostry, chciała ją zobaczyć. Była zdenerwowana, wydało jej się dziwne, że siostra cały dzień do niej nie przychodziła. Idąc korytarzem usłyszała z daleka cichy płacz, który im bliżej podchodziła stawał się coraz głośniejszy. Wyraźnie słyszała, że dochodził z komnaty jej siostry, starała się pójść szybciej, ale prawie przewróciła się, nie łatwo szybko chodzić o kulach. W końcu dotarła pod drzwi, spojrzała na nie i wróciły do niej wspomnienia z dawnych lat. Ten cały czas jaki spędziła pod tymi drzwiami, wszystko wróciło do niej. Chciała zapukać, ale wstrzymała rękę i po cichu delikatnie otworzyła drzwi. Ukazał jej się widok leżącej na łóżku siostry, która płakała w poduszkę. Anna widziała jej rozpacz, ale nic nie rozumiała. Powoli i po cichu zaczęła iść w kierunku Elsy, która tonęła właśnie w morzu żalu. Ostrożnie stawiała każdy krok tak żeby siostra jej nie słyszała. Im bliżej była siostry tym bardziej biło jej serce. W końcu stanęła nad jej łóżkiem, pochyliła się, po czym delikatnie objęła ją ramionami. Elsa poczuła w pewnej chwili ciepło i miłość, dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że to Anna. Siostry usiadły na łóżku, po czym młodsza z nich zmartwiona zapytała co się stało, królowa próbowała uniknąć odpowiedzi, jednak zorientowała się, że Anna nie odpuści jej tym razem. Zebrała się w sobie i zaczęła mówić: - Anno, masz rację coś przed tobą ukrywałam - głos Elsy był drżący, młodsza siostra oczywiście chciała rzucić złośliwą uwagę, ale królowa położyła jej dłoń na ustach. Księżniczka przez dłoń swojej siostry powidziała: - Co takiego się stało ? Elsa nie wiedziała od czego zacząć, czuła, że musi z siebie wyrzucić te wszystkie emocje. - Anno, mamy wojnę ! - Władczyni Arendelle rozpłakała się i znów poczuła przyjemne ciepło, jakie dała jej siostra, która oczywiście była w szoku, ale czuła, że musi ją wesprzeć. Królowa mówiła dalej, a każde słowo coraz bardziej bolało Annę jak i samą Elsę, która mówiła już przez łzy. Powiedziała o wszystkim, zaczynając od wojny, przechodząc do Hansa, kiedy księżniczka złapała się za głowę, do smoków, w co Anna po prostu nie mogła uwierzyć, później Elsa powiedziała o zamachu i w pewnym momencie przestała mówić, ustał płacz, choć oczy cały czas zachodziły łzami. W tym momencie przed Elsą stanął obraz tego człowieka. Bezradnego, bezbronnego, z przerażeniem w oczach, błagającego o litość mężczyzny, zamachowca, ale wciąż człowieka, w tym momencie poczuła szturchnięcie. - Co się dzieje ? - Łagodny, smutny głos Anny obił się o jej uszy. Elsa odwróciła się od siostry, próbując jeszcze zdusić najbardziej bolące ją emocje. Anna obeszła siostrę do o koła, uklękła przed nią, spojrzała jej w oczy i zapytała: - Co się stało ? Królowa czuła jak wzrok Anny przechodzi przez nią na wylot, zaczęła wykonywać nerwowe ruchy, wiedziała, że tama w jej sercu zaraz pęknie, a morze emocji zaleje jej bezpieczne miejsce utworzone gdzieś w jej wnętrzu. Miała świadomość, że już nie wytrzyma, ale walczyła. Siostra cały czas patrzyła prosto w jej oczy, nerwowe ruchy Elsy wzmagały się, w końcu Anna odezwała się: - Co się dzieje ? - Nic - Królowa odpowiedziała ostro, wstając z łóżka. - Jak to nic, przecież widzę ! - Anna również podniosła głos. - Mówię ci, że nic ! - Elsa już wyraźnie krzyczała. - Co się z tobą znowu dzieje ?! - księżniczka krzyczała podobnie jak na koronacji. - Nic się ze mną nie dzieje ! - królowa obróciła się i smutnym wzrokiem popatrzyła na swoją siostrę. - Nic ? Znów się ode mnie odwracasz, znów coś przede mną ukrywasz ! - Zabiłam człowieka ! - Elsa wystrzeliła lodową strzałą w sufit, czuła jakby ktoś wyjął bolący fragment z jej serca. Z jednej strony poczuła ulgę, ale z drugiej ogromny ból, klęknęła na ziemi schowała głowę w dłoniach i zaczęła płakać. Anna nie mogła uwierzyć w to co usłyszała podeszła do siostry i zaczęła ją uspokajać. Po kilku minutach królowa wstała i opowiedziała wszystko na temat zamachu, teraz i Anna była w szoku, musiała sobie to wszystko poukładać w głowie. Elsa oznajmiła, że idzie do doradców, ponieważ musi pomóc im w wojnie, ale księżniczka przekonała ją, że w takim stanie na nic im się nie przyda, więc obie poszły spać. Królowa położyła się do łóżka i zaczęła rozmyślać, mijały kolejne minuty, a czarne myśli wciąż nie chciały jej opuścić. Nie potrafiła zasnąć, myślała przez kilka godzin, przemyślała wszystko, poukładała sobie w głowie wydarzenia ostatnich dni. Było coraz lepiej, Elsa poczuła dziwny spokój, po kilku minutach zasnęła. Anna zdziwiła się kiedy weszła do swojej komnaty i zobaczyła Kristoffa, tego jednak potrzebowała, porozmawiała z nim przez chwilę i położyła się do łóżka. Zasnęła po kilku minutach, jednak w snach widziała wszystko co opowiadała jej siostra, dzięki nim również poukładała sobie wszystko w głowie. Elsa otworzyła oczy o około 8 rano, od razu wiedziała co musi zrobić. Czuła ogromny ból, ale wiedziała, że musi chronić Arendelle jako królowa, pospiesznie więc ruszyła do sali narad wojennych, po drodze spotakała Annę, postanowiła, że ona też powinna wiedzieć co się dzieje i zabrała ją na naradę. W środku sali siedziało tylko kilku doradców, większość pracowała całą noc, więc teraz poszli spać. Zagrożenie dla państwa było ogromne i wszyscy zdawali sobie z tego sprawę. Lodowa kopuła odcięła Arendelle od reszty świata, ale dawała schronienie. Elsa obiecała przygotować listy do przywódców innych państw z prośbą o pomoc, które mieliby dostarczyć doradcy i negocjować warunki pomocy. Królowa była pewna, że może liczyć na kilku sojuszników, ale czy taka siła wystarczy, póki ma lodową moc, ma przewagę, ale ona jest jedna, można ją łatwo zneutralizować. W trakcie dyskusji Elsa ironicznie powiedziała: - Powinniśmy mieć własne smoki. W tym momencie coś tknęło Annę przypomniała sobie jak kilka dni temu idąc spokojnie w porcie, usłyszała jak jakiś handlarz opowiada komuś, o wyspie...Burk ? Bork ? Nie pamiętała, ważne, że usłyszała, że mają tam smoki i są pokojowo nastawieni, postanowiła natychmiast o tym powiedzieć. Gdy Elsa to usłyszała, natychmiast postanowiła to sprawdzić, nie ważne było dla niej, że jej siostra potrafi sobie coś ubzdurać, czy to, że handlarz mógł wszystko wymyślić, poprosiła Annę, aby jej pokazała, gdzie on jest. Młodsza z sióstr oczywiście jechała wozem, bowiem ciężko poruszać się z unieruchomioną nogą po mieście. Po chwili księżniczka wskazała palcem na ogromny statek, przy, którym stał całkiem duży stragan: - To ten statek. Elsa natychmiast przyspieszyła, obecność królowej wywołała spore zamieszanie wśród ludzi, ale straż uspokoiła tłum. Władczyni Arendelle podbiegła do straganu i od razu zaczęła: - Podobno wiesz coś o smokach. - Nawet się nie przedstawiłaś skąd…- w tym momencie królowa przerwała mu: - Nazywam się Elsa Królowa Arendelle, to sprawa wagi państwowej. - To nie moje państwo. - Handlarz odpowiedział lekceważąco. - Owszem mam informacje, ale mają one swoją cenę. Elsa podeszła do wozu i rzuciła na stół mały woreczek pełen monet. Sprzedawca otworzył go przyjrzał się dokładnie pieniądzom i zaczął mówić: - Daleko stąd istnieje pewna wyspa, na tej wyspie smoki pomagają ludziom, a ludzie pomagają smokom. Mieszkają tam bardzo mili wikingowie. - Jak nazywa się ta wyspa ? Handlarz potarł palcami na znak, że chce więcej pieniędzy, królowa podeszła do wozu i rzuciła na stół drugi woreczek: - Berk, wyspa nazywa się Berk. Nagle królowa usłyszała krzyk Anny: - A widzisz czyli to było jednak Berk nie Bork. W każdym razie nie zwróciła na to zbytniej uwagi. - Możesz tam zabrać kogoś z naszych doradców ? - To bardzo daleka droga, żeby tam dotrzeć płynie się kilka tygodni, poza tym to sporo kosztuje. - Widzę, że jednak nic nie wiesz skoro próbujesz się tak wywinąć, masz jakiś dowód ? - Gdzieś miałem, coś takiego, znajdę to i pokaże jutro. Mogę nawet to sprzedać - za odpowiednią cenę. Elsa odwróciła się i ruszyła w stronę zamku, nie wiedziała jak przekonać handlarza, myślała, że tylko tak udowodni on, że mówi prawdę. Gdy tylko wróciła do zamku pobiegła do biblioteki i zaczęła przeszukiwać każdą półkę, szukała książek o wikingach, o Berk i o smokach. Znalazła kilka książek opisujących wikingów i zanurzyła się w lekturze, opisy nie były zbyt miłe i lekko przeraziły Elsę. Nie znalazła książki o Berk, ale w jednej z tych o wikingach pojawiła się wzmianka o wyspie, jednak niewiele pomogło to królowej. Poszukiwania tej o smokach trwały bardzo długo, wszystkie ksiązki o smokach były spisem legend czy opowieści dla dzieci. Jednak w pewnym momencie władczyni zauważyła coś co nazwano ,,Księgą Smoków’’ była to olbrzymia zakurzona książka, w chyba najbardziej zapomnianym dziale biblioteki. W środku, było mnóstwo rysunków przedstawiających te niesamowite stworzenia, informacji było jednak bardzo mało. Elsa dowiedziała się tylko, że smoki mogą się znacznie od siebie różnić, oraz poznała 3 gatunki opisane jako: - Koszmar Ponocnik - Śmiertnik Zębacz - Nocna Furia. Napisano, że to 3 z wielu gatunków smoków jakie można spotkać na całym świecie, królową zaniepokoiły nazwy tych istot w końcu kto nazywa miłe stworzenie Koszmar Ponocnik ? Godziny mijały, a władczyni Arendelle nie mogła znaleść nic innego, co pomogłoby jej w tym problemie. W pewnej chwili zobaczyła jak Anna powoli idzie do niej, natychmiast do niej podbiegła i pomogła usiąść na fotelu: - Co tu robisz ? - Szukałam cię w całym zamku, cały czas tu byłaś ? - księżniczka nie wyglądała najlepiej. - Coś ci jest ? - Elsa była zaniepokojona. - Nie, czuję się dobrze, tylko noga mnie boli. Dowiedziałaś się czegoś ? - Niewiele, ale jesteś pewna, że wszystko dobrze ? - Tak nie martw się już tak o mnie - Anna posłała siostrze miłe spojrzenie. - mogłybyśmy spędzić wspólny dzień, odstresujemy się trochę, co ty na to ? - Na razie nie mogę, ale z chęcią, wpadnę wieczorem. - Cudownie, mogłabyś mi podać tamtą książkę ? - Anna wskazała na grubą księgę leżącą na stole. Elsa idąc po nią zapytała: - To ty czytasz ? - Zdziwiona ? - Tak ! Obie pośmiały się przez chwilę, po czym starsza z nich wyszła z biblioteki, a młodsza zaczęła czytać. Elsa udała się do swojego gabinetu, gdzie miała sterty listów od mieszkańców, ale na razie postanowiła napisać listy do sojuszników, z prośbami o pomoc. Trwało to dość długo, bo królowa chciała w pełni oddać dramatyzm sytuacji, po zakończeniu pracy, udała się na rozmowę z doradcami. W tym momencie Arendelle było bezpieczne i starało się odbudować po pierwszych szkodach, wielu żołnierzy było rannych, po pierwszym starciu ze smokami, a pod kopułą było ich jeszcze kilka. Elsa wyczytała jednak, że póki mają jedzenie nie będą atakować ludzi, więc ich schwytanie nie było najważniejsze. Kilka smoków, które królowa trafiła lodem była w mieście, gdzie badano te niezwykłe stworzenia. Rozmowa z doradcami nie trwała zbyt długo, władczyni rozdzieliła zadania i już dziś wieczorem, statki z wiadomościami miały opuścić Arendelle. Elsa postanowiła również zorganizować pogrzeb strażnikom poległym w zamachu, jak i również przekazać ciała zamachowców stronie przeciwnej, ponieważ królestwo było w stanie wojny, królowa czasowo nie zajmowała się sprawami wewnętrznymi państwa, nie chciała tego robić, ale na jakiś czas będzie to rola Anny, która jeszcze nigdy do tej pory nie pracowała. Po rozmowie, władczyni rozdała doradcom listy i ustaliła godzinę ich wypłynięcia, po czym udała się do pokoju swojej siostry. Było już po godzinie 19, kiedy Elsa zapukała do drzwi od komnaty Anny, zdziwiła się, gdy nie dostała odpowiedzi. Po cichu weszła do środka, jednak nie zauważyła nic co by przykuło jej uwagę, nikogo nie było w środku. Królowa zaczęła szukać swojej siostry, sprawdzając kolejne komnaty, w końcu weszła do biblioteki, a na kanapie leżała Anna, władczyni była ogromnie zdziwiona: - Ty przez ten cały czas czytałaś ? - Elsa, wystraszyłaś mnie - księżniczka uśmiechnęła się. - Przepraszam, miałyśmy w planach wspólny wieczór - starsza siostra odwzajemniła uśmiech. - Już jest wieczór ? - następczyni tronu ewidentnie straciła poczucie czasu. - No nie mogę moja młodsza siostra wreszcie zainteresowała się literaturą - na twarzy królowej zagościła radość, a ona przez kilka dni zdążyła zapomnieć jakie to uczucie. - Elso, od dawna czytam dobre książki - Anna brzmiała jakby miała pretensje do siostry, ale jednocześnie szeroko się uśmiechała. - Kiedy ? Nie zauważyłam żebyś szczególnie interesowała się książkami. - Ostatnio ? Kilka tygodni przed twoją koronacją, ale później tyle się działo, że jakoś nawet nie pomyślałam żeby poczytać. - Rozumiem, cały czas nie mogę uwierzyć, że tak zrujnowałam ci życie. - ból powrócił do słów królowej Arendelle. - Przecież robiłaś to dla mnie - księżniczka na chwilę przerwała - nie jesteś gotowa o tym mówić ? Myślałam, że wszystko sobie wyjaśniłyśmy. - Wybacz Anno, ale nigdy nie wybaczę sobie, że przeze mnie spędziłaś tyle lat sama, ale masz rację nie ma co się teraz użalać. Jakie książki najczęściej czytasz ? - Zwykle coś z ciekawą przygodą lub takie, w których coś się dzieje. - W sumie mogłam się domyślić - uśmiech powrócił na twarz królowej - chodźmy na górę, porozmawiamy, napijemy się czekolady, a potem muszę odesłać kilku dyplomatów z prośbą o pomoc w porcie. - Jak to odesłać ? - Nie pamiętasz ? Mamy lodową kopułę wokół królestwa, ktoś musi jej część opuścić. - A więc chodźmy - Anna odłożyła książkę, po czym próbowała wstać - pomożesz mi ? - Oczywiście. Po chwili księżniczka stała już na nogach i z pomocą siostry powoli kierowała się na schody. Po drodze władczynie spotkały służbę, więc poprosiły o jakąś przekąskę i coś gorącego do picia. Kilkanaście minut zajęło im wejście do komnaty na samej górze, tam usiadły i podziwiały widok Arendelle o zachodzie słońca. Ogromna kopuła w tle tylko ozdabiała cudowny widok. Elsa wiele razy oglądała królestwo przez to okno, jednak nigdy wieczorem, zwykle podziwiała wspaniałe miasto za dnia. Znała sylwetki budynków, które były widoczne z okna, jednak nawet nie podejrzewała jak pięknie wyglądają, gdy promienie zachodzącego słońca oświetlały je delikatnie z jednej strony. W oddali widać było wspaniałe i potężne góry, a z drugiej strony porażające swoim ogromem morze. - Wspaniałe - wyszeptała królowa. - Spójrz Elso ! Tam leci kilka ptaków - Anna nigdy nie skupiała się na spokojnych krajobrazach, więc każda najmniejsza zmiana była dla niej czymś niesamowitym. Siostry przez chwilę przyglądały się zasypiającemu królestwu. Gdy tylko słońce zaszło księżniczka postanowiła coś zjeść, a jej siostra wciąż nie mogła oderwać wzroku od swojego państwa, zaczęła nieco rozmyślać, ale do rzeczywistości szybko przywołała ją Anna: - Miałyśmy porozmawiać - powiedziała, po czym szturchnęła lekko Elsę. - Nie gorączkuj się, ale czy nie sądzisz, że to piękne ? - Masz rację, ale ile można przyglądać się temu samemu ? - Długo - wyszeptała królowa. Nastała chwila ciszy, ale nie trwała długo, przerwała ją Elsa: - Jak tam noga ? - Noga ? Dobrze, nie boli już, ale strasznie swędzi. - To świetnie, przepraszam, że nie powiedziałam ci o wyjeździe na tą górę. - To nic, jak zwykle chciałaś dobrze. - głos Anny był łagodny jak balsam, który koił serce Elsy. - Cóż...a co słychać u Kristoffa ? - Dobrze, opowiadał mi jak jeździ w góry i wydobywa lód pod koniec lata. Mówił też, że teraz będzie jeździł coraz rzadziej, na ogół ostatnio jeździł z nim Olaf i podobno było wesoło. - Nie wątpię - siostry zaśmiały się cicho. Królowa podniosła kubek z czekoladą po czym to samo zrobiła jej siostra, napiły się gorącego napoju, po czym starsza z nich kontynuowała: - Co ostatnio robiliście, wtedy kiedy ostatnio się spotkałyśmy w mieście ? - Cóż, byliśmy w karczmie, a wcześniej...Anna zatrzymała się w pół zdania, nie chciała psuć ciepłej atmosfery, ani dobrego humoru siostry, ale poczuła, że nie może kłamać...na grobie rodziców. Elsa zbladła, uświadomiła sobie, że nigdy nie odwiedziła tego miejsca, starała się odrzucić wszystkie uczucia, a kiedy wszystko się ułożyło, była zbyt szczęśliwa by o tym myśleć, oczywiście rozmyślała o rodzicach, ale grób jej umknął, nigdy nie przyszło jej to na myśl. - Rozumiem, jak się bawiłaś ? - zapytała ze smutkiem. Księżniczka chciała być szczera ze swoją siostrą: - Byłam smutna, ale przypomniałam sobie czasy, gdy razem spędzaliśmy czas, byliśmy szczęśliwą rodziną. Wspomnienia uderzyły w Elsę, nagle przypomniała sobie te wszystkie radosne chwile. Zabawy z Anną, wyjazdy z rodzicami, życie pełne miłości i szczęścia. Do jej oczu zaczęły napływać łzy, kolejne obrazy przechodziły przez jej głowę: mama czytająca im bajki na dobranoc, wszystkie ciepłe rozmowy i wiele innych najmilszych wspomnień z jej życia. Jednak, bardzo szybko przeszła ją myśl o tej nocy, której jej świat się zawalił. W momencie, w którym przypomniała sobie moment strzału w Annę gorzko zapłakała. Teraz wróciły lata prawdziwego piekła, codzienne słuchanie swojej siostry, która wołała ją zza drzwi, lata strachu przed samą sobą, lata, w których dusiła w sobie emocje. Elsa nie widziała wtedy sensu życia, a siłę na walkę dawali jej właśnie rodzice, informacja o ich śmierci, pogrążyła ją do reszty, nie miała już nikogo i nic, przez chwilę myślała nawet o tym, aby wyskoczyć przez okno i opuścić ten okrutny świat, ale usłyszała pukanie, słowa stojącej za drzwiami Anny kuły ją w samo serce, postanowiła przetrwać wszystko, nie zostawić jej samej, po czym podeszła do drzwi i usiadła, chociaż tak chciała być blisko siostry. Historia życia przeleciała jej przed oczami, które zaczęły łzawić. - Byłyśmy takie szczęśliwe…- tyle Elsa zdołała wyszeptać. - Przykro mi, że ci to przypomniałam - Anna wytarła łzę spływającą jej po policzku. - Dobrze czasem o nich pomyśleć - starsza z sióstr, mówiła przez ustające powoli łzy. - Kochali nas, prawda ? - Oczywiście, byli przecież naszymi rodzicami - królowa uśmiechnęła się, wspomnienie dobrych czasów powróciło. - Wiem to było głupie pytanie, zastanawiałam się coby było gdyby żyli. - Cóż zapewne, wciąż siedziałabym zamknięta w pokoju, ale za cenę ich życia mogłabym tam przesiedzieć całe życie. - Ja bym tego nie chciała…- księżniczka przerwała, a Elsa spojrzała na nią wzrokiem, który zastępował słowa: co ty wygadujesz ? - widocznie nadszedł wtedy ich czas, tak jak się to potoczyło, było najlepiej. - Byłoby najlepiej gdyby wciąż żyli…- westchnęła. Zapadła chwila ciszy, obie siostry pozwoliły sobie na rozmyślania o tym co by było, gdyby ich rodzice wciąż żyli. Jednak po chwili, obie myślały już jak przerwać ciszę, w końcu Anna spytała: - Dokąd płyną ci dyplomaci ? - nie było to tylko przerwanie milczenia jakimkolwiek pytaniem, naprawdę interesowało to ją. - Do różnych państw, będą negocjować pomoc dla Arendelle, - A smoki, nie wierzysz temu handlarzowi ? - Faktycznie jest duże prawdopodbieństwo, że mówi prawdę, ale i tak raczej nie zechce tam zabrać nikogo z dyplomatów. Mogłybyśmy zmienić temat i tak całe dnie poświęcam tej wojnie. - Dobrze - księżniczka podnosiła kubek i nagle wypadł jej z ręki, rozbijając się na podłodze. - Przepraszam, już idę po coś żeby to wytrzeć - po czym powoli wyszła z komnaty. - Cała Anna - powiedziała sobie Elsa, po czym napiła się gorącej czekolady, później wyszła z pomieszczenia i zatrzymała siostrę. - Usiądź, nie powinnaś zbyt wiele chodzić. - To dlaczego pozwoliłaś mi wyjść ? - Musiałaś ponieść jakieś konsekwencje swojego czynu - królowa uśmiechnęła się po czym udała się do miejsca, w którym trzymano, wszelkie rzeczy do sprzątania, mogła oczywiście rozkazać służbie posprzątać, ale nie lubiła, gdy ktoś sprzątał za nią. Po kilku minutach było już czysto, ale siostry przeniosły się do komnaty niżej - królowa nie chciała, żeby jej siostra przemęczała się. Obie siostry usiadły na kanapie, po czym Elsa zaczęła: - Anno, ty to zawsze musisz coś przeskrobać. - uśmiechnęła się, lecz miała pretensje do siostry. - Przepraszam cię, nie wiem jak to się stało ? - Samo się stało ? - Elso - księżniczka miała pretensje do siostry, za tą ironię. - Dobrze, spokojnie, ale uważaj na przyszłość. - Wiem, wiem już niedługo będziesz odsyłać tych dyplomatów ? - Tak, jeśli chcesz tam być, musisz poprosić służbę, o przygotowanie wozu. - Dobrze, chcę tam jechać. - Anna uwielbiała oglądać oddalające się statki. - Więc zaraz wrócę - królowa wyszła z pokoju. Księżniczka myślała, jak powstrzymać tych ludzi, nic nie przychodziło jej do głowy, oczywiście myślała, że jej siostra coś wymyśli, albo zniszczy ich swoimi lodowymi mocami. Nie minęło 5 minut, a Elsa już wróciła: - Zbieraj się, musimy jeszcze zejść na dół, a dyplomaci czekają już w porcie. - Dobrze już idę - Anna z trudnością wstała, po czym z pomocą siostry powoli schodziła na dół. Zamek był wysoki, więc zejście z góry na sam dół musiało zająć im sporo czasu. Jednak już po kilku minutach, stały one przed powozem. W królestwie było już całkowicie ciemno, przez lodową kopułę światło przechodziło w niewielkich ilościach, więc nocą, nie było widać kompletnie nic. W porcie stało mnóstwo statków, Arendelle szczyciło się tytułem potęgi morskiej i posiadało rozbudowaną flotę. Królowa nakazała wysłanie 26 statków z wiadomościami do sąsiednich państw, liczyła na pomoc ze strony co najmniej połowy z nich, ale i to nie będzie wielkim wsparciem dla królestwa, jednak w tej chwili Elsa chciała zebrać po prostu jak najwięcej ludzi. Gdy wóz dojechał na miejsce, władczyni podchodziła kolejno do każdego z dyplomatów życząc im powodzenia. W końcu statki odbiły od brzegu i oddalały się od królestwa, kiedy były już blisko lodowej ściany kopuły, Elsa użyła swoich mocy i jej część zapadła się pod wodę. Okręty musiały płynąć jeden za drugim, aby zmieścić się w otworze, w końcu po około 30 minutach opuściły Arendelle, a każdy z nich kierował się w swoją stronę. Na szczęście wroga armada znajdowała się z drugiej strony, dzięki temu statki były bezpieczne. Anna, która została w wozie obserwowała z zachwytem oddalające się łodzie, jak i porażające swoją wielkością morze i niebo, które zlewały się w jedno. Gdy królowa była już pewna, że statkom nic nie zagraża, powoli uniosła fragment lodowej ściany z dna morza, ponownie zamykając królestwo w lodowej kopule. Wszystko odbyło się po cichu tak aby nie wzbudzać paniki, która i tak zapanowała wśród mieszkańców. Elsa wiedziała, że kolejny dzień będzie dla niej wyczerpujący: od rana zaplanowane narady wojenne, później pogrzeb poległych żołnierzy, do tego przemówienie do poddanych, a na dodatek negocjacje z tym handlarzem. Wisienką na torcie są przerażające myśli i wyrzuty sumienia po zabiciu zamachowca. Słowa siostry niewiele pomagały, bo co innego miała powiedzieć ? Poczucie winy najbardziej dawało się we znaki nocą, bo w dzień Elsa nie miała nawet czasu się martwić. Władczyni wsiadła do powozu, który po kilku minutach był już na zamku. Królowa pomogła Annie dojść do jej komnaty, księżniczka usiadła na łóżku, po czym siostry pożegnały się, lecz młodsza z nich zapytała: - Musisz iść ? - Jutro czeka nas ciężki dzień, więc obie musimy być wyspane. Królowa zamykała powoli drzwi, gdy usłyszała, łagodny i cichy głos swojej siostry: - Dobranoc Elso. Starsza siostra odrzekła jeszcze ciszej: - Dobranoc Anno. Młodsza z sióstr zastanawiała się przez chwilę, nad wydarzeniami dnia, była szczęśliwa z powodu kilku godzin spędzonych z siostrą. Jedyne zło jakie teraz zaprzątało jej głowę to Hans, myślała, że już nigdy nie usłyszy o tym człowieku, a wiadomość o nim załamała ją. W każdym razie Anna nie miała już sił by myśleć, nie minęło kilka minut i zapadła już w głęboki sen. Elsa spokojnie udała się do swojej komnaty, gdzie już po kilku minutach zasypiała. Dzisiaj inaczej niż poprzednio była szczęśliwa, czas spędzony z Anną napełnił jej serce ciepłem, radością i nadzieją, a co najważniejsze siłą do walki o Arendelle. Mimo ukrytych najczarniejszych myśli, władczyni tej nocy zasnęła wyjątkowo szybko, lecz noc rozbudziła złe uczucia. Królowej śniła się rozmowa z siostrą, w pewnej chwili coś wyrwało Annę i rozerwało ją na strzępy. Elsa słyszała wokół siebie głos człowieka, którego zabiła, w tem zauważyła jak leży on zakrwawiony na bruku i wyciąga rękę w jej kierunku. Chciała do niego podejść i mu pomóc, była już blisko usłyszała płacz dzieci, gdy się odwróciła zobaczyła kobietę, z nożem w ręce, która biegła w jej kierunku krzycząc ,,Zostaw go !’’. Królowa prosiła, żeby się uspokoiła, lecz ona biegła cały czas, gdy była już kilka kroków od niej, Elsa osłoniła się tworząc lodową ścinę, która przebiła szyję, nieznajomej kobiecie. Wtedy czuła, że się nie kontroluje, pobiegła w stronę dzieci i strzelała lodem tak by blokować im drogę. Bawiły ją bezradne uciekające istoty, cały czas się śmiała, a zrozpaczone dzieci zostały zagonione w kozi róg. Królowa nabiła je na pale, a wtedy otoczyły ją cienie, właściwie jakieś ciemne duchy, które powoli okrążały ją, Elsa zaczęła strzelać lodem na wszystkie strony. Usłyszała głosy dzieci, kobiety i mężczyzny, których zabiła, który stawał się coraz głośniejszy, otoczyła się małą lodową kopułą, lecz dziwne postacie przeszły przez lodową ścianę. Zaczęły wirować coraz szybciej, zbliżając się do królowej, w końcu nie widziała ona już nic, ogromny strach wzmógł się. Nie mogąc nic zrobić, wykrzyczała: ,,Nie !’’ i obudziła się. Ulżyło jej, że był to tylko sen, jednak przeraził ją on nie na żarty, to co w nim zrobiła było dla niej straszliwym uczuciem, jednak było to zgodne z jej obecnym wyobrażeniem samej siebie - uważała się za potwora, lecz chciała walczyć za tych, których kocha. Właśnie myśl, o nich, a konkretniej o Annie, dała jej siłę, podnieść się i spojrzeć przez okno. Elsa miała komnatę w uprzywilejowanym miejscu, bo z okna świetnie było widać zegar. Władczyni spojrzała na zegar - była godzina 5.30, poranna narada zaczynała się o godzinie 6.00, więc królowa, udała się do niej przygotować. Po kilkunastu minutach, spotkanie najwyższych władz Arendelle rozpoczęło się. Nie było na nim wielu ważnych zastępców, gdyż byli właśnie w podróży, z prośbą o pomoc dla królestwa. Na ogół dyskutowano właśnie o wsparciu sojuszników, o tym ilu z nich go udzieli, czy wystarczy by obronić Arendelle, w sumie nie wynikało z tego zbyt wiele. Dochodziła godzina 8.00, więc Elsa nakazała obudzić Annę, narada zakończyła się o godzinie 8.30, władczyni udała się do komnaty, by ubrać się we wcześniej przygotowany strój. Była to długa, pięknie zdobiona czarna suknia, uszyta specjalnie na nadchodzącą uroczystość. Gdy była już gotowa, powoli przeszła do komnaty swojej siostry, zapukała i powoli weszła: - Witaj Anno, jesteś gotowa ? - Tak, możemy już iść. - księżniczka odpowiedziała spokojnie, królową zaskoczyła jej powaga. Obie wyszły z komnaty, skierowały się do podziemi zamku, gdzie odbywało się czuwanie rodzin przy ciałach zmarłych strażników. Siostry nie rozmawiały w czasie drogi, obie zachowały kamienne twarze. Im były bliżej tym wyraźniej słyszały modlitwy zebranych ludzi, a nieprzyjemny zapach stawał się coraz wyraźniejszy. W końcu weszły do całkiem sporej sali, w której leżało 26 ciał żołnierzy, w okół było mnóstwo ludzi, ludzi, którzy doznali straszliwej tragedii, Elsa widziała łzy w ich oczach, a sam wzrok pokazywał niewyobrażalny ból jaki ich dotknął. Od kamiennych ścian odbijały się dźwięki modlitw przepełnionych bólem, żalem i niewyobrażalnym smutkiem. Siostry włączyły się do próśb o zbawienie dla tych ludzi i choć Anna nie znała tekstu to całą sobą modliła się do niebios. Minęło kilka minut, po których do sali wszedł ksiądz, odmówił kilka modlitw, po czym kilkudziesięciu strażników, zamknęło trumny i zaczęło wynosić je powoli z pomieszczenia. Za nimi poruszały się rodziny zmarłych, w tym momencie trzymali się za ręce, inni byli przytuleni do siebie, starali się jakoś przetrwać tę chwilę. Wyraźnie widać było łzy spływające po ich twarzach. Siostry, powolnym krokiem kierowały się do katedry, Elsa poczuła jak łzy napływały do jej oczu. Powoli i w ciszy ludzie wyszli na zewnątrz, królowa poczuła się jak jedna z tych ludzi, którzy stracili swoich bliskich, coraz ciężej było jej powstrzymać łzy. Nagle rozległ się dźwięk potężnych dzwonów katedry. Władczyni uroniła kilka łez, czuła się bezradna idąc wśród swoich poddanych, którym nie mogła pomóc. Przed zamkiem zgromadziło się mnóstwo ludzi, trzymających w rękach kwiaty lub świece. Dziś całe Arendelle żegnało kilkunastu swoich żołnierzy. Zamkowa katedra była pełna, gdy siostry weszły do środka, zabrzmiał chór idealnie zgrany z organami, zajęły miejsca, a ksiądz rozpoczął mszę świętą ku czci ich pamięci. Mówił o wielu rzeczach, co chwilę przytaczał fragmenty Pisma Świętego, mówił o tym, że człowiek jest jak kawałek drewna, które Bóg rzeźbi zadając kolejne rany, jednak na końcu staje się on czymś pięknym. W końcu, duchowny zakończył kościelne pożegnanie żołnierzy, ponownie zabrzmiały dzwony, trumny zostały podniesione i wyruszyły w swoją ostatnią podróż. Za nimi powoli wyruszały rodziny tych ludzi, którzy byli w środku, siostry starały się przejść bokiem, jednak koniec końców dołączyły do kolumny rozpaczy i bezradności. Dźwięk dzwonów ogłaszał wszem i wobec, że rozpoczęła się ostatnia z wędrówek 26 ludzi. Każdy z ludzi rozmyślał o swojej stracie, wiele osób dopiero teraz zdało sobie sprawę, że nic nie trwa wiecznie, bezradność ogarniała wszystkich wokół. Mogli iść tylko w jednym kierunku wszyscy razem, ale jednak osobno. Przecież nikt nie zmierzy się za nich z uczuciami. Elsa zdała sobie również sprawę, że wszyscy razem idą do śmierci, ale jak z uczuciami, sami się z nią zmierzą. Wszyscy razem: ksiądz, chłopi, mieszczanie, generałowie, księżniczka, królowa - wspólnie zmierzają ku nieuchronnemu, a jednak samotnie spotkają się ze śmiercią. Najgorsze jest to, że nikt nikomu nie może w tym pomóc, władczyni zdała sobie sprawę, że każdy toczy własną bitwę, najtrudniejszą bitwę. Wkrótce bramy się otworzyły, a kolumna przedzierając się przez tłum ruszyła w kierunku cmentarza. Tłumnie zebrani ludzie również ruszyli w tamtym kierunku. Po kilkunastu minutach, byli już na miejscu, w miejscowej kapliczce również zabiły dzwony. Był to cmentarz bohaterów wojennych Arendelle, nie chowano tu nikogo od ponad 100 lat, lokalizacja była przepiękna, cmentarz znajdował się na szczycie jednej z mniejszych gór otaczających królestwo. Wokół rosła trawa i kilka drzew, na szczycie wykopano 26 otworów na trumny, a za nimi przygotowano kamienne podwyższenie, z którego miała przemawiać królowa. Sama ceremonia, odbyła się bez zarzutów, po pogrzebaniu żołnierzy wszyscy rzucali kwiatami i śpiewali pieśni, większość przez płacz. Gdy wszystko się nieco uspokoiło na podwyższeniu stanęła Elsa, której twarz była cała we łzach: - Drodzy rodacy, drogie rodziny zmarłych. Zebraliśmy się dzisiaj tutaj, aby towarzyszyć, w ostatniej drodze zmarłym tragicznie żołnierzom. Lecz zastanówmy się co ma zaznaczenie kim były te osoby ? Były ludźmi, którzy zginęli broniąc swojej ojczyzny. Dla wielu tutaj zebranych ich śmierć będzie długą rozłąką z ukochanymi przez nich osobami, rozłąką, aż do momentu, w którym sami staną przed sądem ostatecznym. Uczucie bezradności jakie nam dziś towarzyszy jest czymś co trudno opisać słowami, ogarniająca nas, a zwłaszcza was rozpacz jest uczuciem strasznym. Nigdy więcej takiego cierpienia, choć nie mogę cofnąć czasu, mogę powiedzieć wam, że nadciąga zagrożenie, musimy się zmobilizować i obronić tych, których kochamy, bo choć nikt z nas nie uniknie śmierci to każda minuta życia, warta jest wszystkich skarbów. - schodzącą z podwyższenia Elsę żegnały ciche brawa. Choć królowa mówiła głosem zdecydowanym tak na prawdę, od środka zjadała ją rozpacz. Większość ludzi wracała już do zamku, przy grobach pozostało tylko kilka rodzin, które w ciszy stały przy grobach swoich bliskich. Siostry również pozostały na cmentarzu, podchodziły do każdego grobu i przez chwilę się przy nim modliły. Królowa spojrzała w niebo, nawet sama nie wiedziała dlaczego, coś kazało popatrzyć jej w górę. Setki strasznych uczuć, przechodziły przez nią jak błyskawice, ktoś przeżyje to samo przez nią. Widok cierpienia ludzi, pogłębił cierpienie Elsy, wiedziała, że ktoś będzie cierpiał tak samo przez nią. Wszystkie uczucia powróciły, władczyni poczuła gigantyczny ból w sercu, trawa wokół została skuta lodem, ukryła twarz w swoich dłoniach i zaczęła płakać. Szybko podeszła do niej Anna, ściągnęła jej dłonie i spojrzała jej w oczy: - Spokojnie, nie bój się. Królowa otarła łzy, lecz w jej spojrzeniu wciąż było widać ogromny ból: - Nie umiem Anno – wyszeptała. Nastała chwila milczenia, którą przerwała młodsza z sióstr: - Chodźmy już stąd. - T...tak, tyle jest jeszcze do zrobienia. Siostry powoli ruszyły w kierunku zamku. W czasie drogi panowała wymowna cisza, do środka, musiały wejść tajnym wejściem, ponieważ przed bramą, było mnóstwo ludzi, oczekujących na przemówienie królowej, jednak ta była zrozpaczona i rozbita, zrozumiała, że nie jest w stanie mówić przed tyloma ludźmi. Chciała to zrobić, ale czuła, że nie może, ból w sercu był zbyt silny i rozchodził się po całym ciele. Gdy siostry szły bez słowa ciemnym korytarzem Elsa nagle stanęła, Anna odwróciła się: - Co się stało ? - księżniczka była zaniepokojona. - Anno...ja nie dam...nie dam rady dziś wygłosić przemówienia. - Przecież nie musisz...zrobię to za ciebie. - Nie...to mój obowiązek - Elsa przez cały czas mówiła przez płacz. - Sama mówisz, że nie dasz rady...ja dam. - Nie mogę ci na to pozwolić. - Proszę cię Elso, zaufaj mi. Nastała chwila ciszy, królowa zrobiła kilka kroków w ciemnym kamiennym tunelu. - Dobrze. - Dziękuje ci. Władczyni nie odpowiedziała i po chwili ruszyła korytarzem, po kilku minutach siostry były już na zamku. Od wyjścia z tajnego przejścia do głównej sali było bardzo blisko, mimo to panowała cisza. Gdy Anna i Elsa weszły do głównej sali, cały czas panowała cisza, która przerywały tylko dźwięki talerzy lub szepty. Władczyni znów zobaczyła tych przepełnionych rozpaczą ludzi, a rozpacz jej duszy wciąż pogłębiała się. Ci ludzie w trakcie zwyczajnego dnia usłyszeli od wysłannika, że ktoś z ich rodziny nie żyje. Pamiętała co poczuła, gdy sługa powiedział jej o śmierci rodziców, ta krótka chwila zburzyła wszystko. Nastąpił moment załamania, a w głowie pojawiła się myśl: Po co żyć ? Od tamtej chwili przez kilka dni nikt nie podchodził do drzwi, a królowa pozostała sama ze swoimi myślami. Załamanie postępowało, coraz czarniejsze myśli przechodziły przez jej głowę. W końcu, otworzyła okno, stanęła między komnatą, a wolną przestrzenią, między życiem, a śmiercią. Ogarniało ją przerażenie, ale chciała zakończyć już swoje męki, już szykowała się do skoku…, lecz nagle dobiegło ją ciche, niepozorne pukanie, Po chwili dobiegł ją smutny głos siostry, który stopił jej serce. Powoli odeszła od okna i usiadła opierając się o drzwi, poczuła przez chwilę ciepło w sercu, choć niewiarygodny ból tylko się pogłębiał. Teraz widziała jak podobne straszne uczucia przeżywają inni, a na dodatek sama w ostatnim czasie nie miała powodów do szczęścia. Siostry usiadły przy stole, bez słowa, i wpatrywały się w ludzi. Mijały minuty i ludzie powoli zaczynali rozmawiać, nie było już rozglądania się w okół po każdym dźwięku. Mimo tych rozmów, nieprzyjemna atmosfera nie opuszczała sali. Elsa i Anna powoli jadły starając się nie zwracać na siebie uwagi, lecz po kilkunastu minutach, królowa nie mogła już wytrzymać, więc wyszła z sali. Jej młodsza siostra poczuła, że nie może za nią iść - przynajmniej na razie. Władczyni płakała już po drodze, gdy wpadła do komnaty znów położyła się na łóżku, znów płakała do poduszki, znów była załamana. Kolejne minuty upływały, a ona cały czas będąc pogrążoną w rozpaczy wypłakiwała hektolitry łez. Teraz jej myśli znów opanował człowiek, któremu odebrała wszystko, a widok zrozpaczonych rodzin uświadomił jej jaki ból zadała. - Jestem potworem - wyszeptała do siebie. Minęło mnóstwo czasu i Elsa przestała płakać, co nie znaczyło, że ból w choćby najmniejszym stopniu ją opuścił. Po prostu nie mogła dłużej płakać, władczyni wstała z łóżka, po czym udała się szukać Anny. Wiedziała, że jej młodsza siostra już dawno skończyła swoje przemówienie, nie martwiła się o to, ponieważ przygotowywała ją do podobnych sytuacji od dawna, poza tym miała znacznie większe zmartwienia. Trzeba było również porozmawiać z tajemniczym handlarzem, a w sumie przede wszystkim, w końcu jak inaczej obronić Arendelle ? Idąc korytarzem zauważyła jak Anna powoli i z trudem idzie z Kristoffem, w jej kierunku. Gdy siostra ją zauważyła natychmiast krzyknęła: - Elsa ! Już dobrze ? - księżniczka próbowała pobiec, ale prawie się przewróciła, jednak w ostatniej chwili za rękę złapał ją Kristoff: - Uważaj. - Powiedział coś jeszcze Annie, ale na tyle cicho, że Elsa nie usłyszała co mówi, przyspieszyła kroku i już miała mówić, gdy uprzedziła ją Anna: - Wszystko dobrze ? - Nie…, nic nie jest dobrze - W oczach władczyni znów pojawiły się łzy - jak tam twoje przemówienie ? - Myślę, że dobrze…, nie mam doświadczenia - młodsza z sióstr delikatnie się uśmiechnęła. - Świetnie, za chwilę pędzę do portu, jedziesz ze mną ? Kristoff też może. - Pewnie, że chcę ! - A ty Kristoff ? - Chętnie pojadę - odrzekł bez przekonania. - Dobrze więc chodźmy. Ruszyli więc korytarzem, w kierunku wyjścia. Przez chwilę wszyscy trwali w przerażającej ciszy, którą przerywały tylko głuche odgłosy ich kroków. Jednak gdy już wydawało się, że nic nie może zakłócić tej harmonii, Anna powiedziała coś po cichu Kristoffowi. Wkrótce zaczęła się między nimi rozmowa, mówili coraz głośniej i coraz radośniej. Elsa widziała jak bardzo są szczęśliwi, jednak gdzieś w środku, bardzo głęboko w sercu brakowało jej takiej osoby. Na całym świecie kochała tylko swoją siostrę i odczuwała pewną pustkę. Pustka ta nie była duża, lecz dokuczliwa, gdy widziała Annę i Kristoffa przypominała o sobie. Królowa potrzebowała tylko jeszcze kogoś kogo mogłaby kochać. Sama nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale był to kolejny cios w jej krwawiące serce, znacznie słabszy niż poprzednie, ale wciąż piekielnie bolesny. Na dworze było dość zimno, światło nie przechodziło zbyt swobodnie przez grube warstwy lodu, więc temperatura nie była wysoka. Ogromna kopuła spowodowała również, że w królestwie nie będzie padać, na szczęście jest królowa, która może jednym ruchem ręki, podlać wszystkie pola. Mimo to zapewne było to utrudnienie - dla wszystkich. Sama lodowa konstrukcja była ogromna i rozciągała się daleko za miasto, nawet stąd widać było, że jest gruba na kilkadziesiąt, może kilkaset metrów. Za każdym razem gdy Elsa przyglądała się kopule, była pod wrażeniem swojej mocy. Na dworze już czekał powóz, który miał zabrać królową do portu, oczywiście służba nie robiła jej problemu z tego, że zabrała jeszcze 2 osoby, ale nie spodziewała się tego. Wszyscy wsiedli do pojazdu, który ruszył wąskimi ulicami Arendelle, władczyni bardzo denerwowała się i zauważyła, że im bliżej byli celu tym bardziej denerwowała się Anna, która w trakcie mówienia urywała wyrazy i coraz mniej się śmiała. Powóz mijał kolejnych ludzi i przejeżdżał przez kolejne ulice, w końcu był już w porcie. Statek do, którego się kierowały był jednym z największych w porcie, posiadał ogromne śnieżnobiałe żagle, dzięki którym był jednym z najszybszych na świecie. Wiele elementów w tym dziób były pokryte złotem - widać było, że właściciel lubi przepych i bogactwa. Przed okrętem podobnie jak poprzednio stał stragan, przepełniony wszelakimi towarami jakich nie było w Arendelle. Karoca zatrzymała się przed nim, a królowa, choć załamana w środku na zewnątrz dumnie i dostojnym krokiem zmierzała ku sprzedawcy, powiedziała do niego martwym głosem: - Witam pana...panie…- Elsie zrobiło się głupio, że nie zapytała się o imię dzień wcześniej. - Arild, mam na imię Arild. - Handlarz odpowiedział równie suchym głosem. Królowa zrobiła krok w przód i zmierzyła go wzrokiem. - A więc panie Arild, znalazł pan może coś związanego ze smokami ? - Było ciężko, ale mam to, widziałem, że mam to gdzieś na statku. - W takim razie niech pan to pokaże. - Elsa już teraz widziała co jej odpowie. - Oczywiście...za odpowiednią cenę. Jak on się powtarza - pomyślała królowa, po czym wyjęła z powozu woreczek monet i położyła go na stole. Podobnie jak poprzedniego dnia Arild otworzył go i przez chwilę przyglądał się monetom, Elsa miała wrażenie, że coś się w niej gotuje. - Zaraz przyniosę - powiedział wchodząc na statek. Władczyni nie chciała czekać przy stole więc wróciła do powozu i chwilę rozmawiała z Anną i Kristoffem. W pewnej chwili zauważyła, że Olaf chodzi po statku Arilda i woła Svena, więc krzyczała, żeby wracali. W tym momencie renifer wybiegł z okrętu i po chwili znalazł się przy wozie. Natomiast mały bałwanek tylko machał ze bocianiego gniazda. Jednak w momencie gdy Arild wyszedł ze statku, zaczął schodzić na dół, Elsa pomyślała, że zaraz przyjdzie, więc podeszła do straganu i czekała na handlarza. - Proszę to właśnie to. Arild położył na stole dość dużą, starą skrzynię - królowa delikatnie uchyliła wieko. W środku znajdował się miecz, lecz nie był to zwykły miecz. Jego rękojeść była wykonana z materiału, jakiego Elsa do tej pory nie widziała, gdy powoli wyjęła miecz i zaczęła się przyglądać uchwytowi, handlarz powiedział: - To smocza skóra. Kupiłem ten miecz od wodza ich wyspy - Stoicka Ważkiego. - Wodza ? - Tak, wodza - to tytuł podobny do króla. - Kiedy go kupiłeś ? - 2 lata temu, kiedy ostatni raz u nich byłem; to bardzo długa droga. Teraz królowa była pewna, że ten człowiek mówi prawdę, więc zapytała: - Weźniesz tam któregoś z naszych dyplomatów ? - Nie ma mowy, to za daleko, w ogóle mi się to nie opłaca, a właśnie bądź łaskawa, otworzyć mi przejście, jutro mam zamiar odpłynąć. - Musisz tam kogoś zabrać, proszę cię. - Nie ma mowy. Tysiące myśli znów biegły po jej głowie, aż wreszcie krzyknęła: - Weź mnie ! Na te słowa Anna aż podskoczyła, a Kristoff osłupiał. - Nie wiem co to zmienia, ale weź mnie ! Dam ci tyle złota ile zechcesz, zrobię pałac z lodu, ale weź mnie. - Elsa krzyczała najgłośniej jak umiała. - Pałac ? W takim razie, mamy umowę ! Ale to ty musisz płynąć, żebym wiedział, że nie oszukujesz. - Dobrze. - Królowa obróciła się do powozu, z którego niezgrabnie wychodziła Anna, w jej oczach znów pojawiły łzy. Podeszła do siostry, która próbowała coś powiedzieć: - Ty...ty...nie...mo...możesz wyjechać. - Muszę dla naszego dobra - pojedyncza łza spłynęła po jej policzku. - będziesz królową. - Ja ? Ale jak ja nie umiem, nie wiem co i jak jestem nie… - Anno…- Elsa sięgnęła do swojej sukni i wyciągnęła z niej przepiękny złoty wisiorek - dostałam to kiedyś od mamy, powiedziała, żebym dała ci to kiedy będziesz gotowa, by być królową - jesteś gotowa - Elsa włożyła wisiorek w rękę Anny, która zaczęła płakać gorzkimi łzami. Siostry mocno przytuliły się i trwały w uścisku przez dłuższą chwilę. Młodsza siostra powiedziała: - Uważaj na siebie. - Ty też. Królowa powoli skierowała się do statku, zdążyła tylko powiedzieć Kristoffowi: - Uważaj na nią. Po czym weszła na statek i machała Annie na pożegnanie. Zostawiła otwartą niewielką dziurę w kopule, aby statki mogły swobodnie wpływać i wypływać Arendelle. Obserwowała z dala oddalające się królestwo, a spokój morza, przywrócił jej uczucia, zaczęła płakać, wtedy poczuła mroźne ciepło... 'Rozdział 1' Wyspa Berk od kilku miesięcy była jedną z najlepiej rozwiniętych pod każdym względem osad wikingów. Dzięki pomocy smoków wzniesiono mnóstwo nowych budynków. Osada podniosła się po straszliwym w skutkach ataku Drago Krwawdońa. Plemię Wandali było poważane i szanowane przez wszystkie inne. Przez ten czas wyspa zmieniła się nie do poznania, wzniesiono mnóstwo nowych budynków, liczba mieszkańców niemal się podwoiła. Nie była to już wioska lecz całkiem pokaźna osada. Od śmierci ich poprzedniego wodza Stoicka Ważkiego minął już prawie rok, mimo to nieraz widać było jak, któryś z mieszkańców stawał pod jego pomnikiem i wypłakiwał kilka łez. Monumentalna konstrukcja była niesamowicie zadbana, codziennie czyszczono ją z pomocą smoków. Pod pomnikiem najczęściej przebywała Valka, która dzień w dzień, nawet w chorobie przynosiła bukiety kwiatów pod pomnik. Stawała później kilka kroków od niego po czym wpatrywała się w jego oczy. Zawsze wtedy zbierało jej się na płacz, w sumie przez pierwszy miesiąc bez ukochanego niewiele jadła i niewiele piła, była wrakiem człowieka. Cały czas nękało ją pytanie: Dlaczego Odynie pozowliłeś zobaczyć mi męża, a potem tak brutalnie go wyrwałeś. Zawsze gdy myślała o ich ostatnim tańcu jej dusza rozpaczała nad swoim losem. Później jej myśli lądowały przy martwym ciele Stoicka, a przedziurawione serce krzyczało: ,,Dlaczego’’. Jak to możliwe, że od szczęścia do rozpaczy jest tak blisko ? Ale było coś co dało jej siłę - jej syn. Duma z Czkawki pozwoliła jej przetrwać ogromny ból. Sam Czkawka ? Cóż on też codzień pojawiał się przed pomnikiem swojego ojca, każdego dnia wypłakiwał tam łzy, nawet teraz, gdy minęło już tak wiele czasu, miał również swoje pytania: Odynie, dlaczego pozwoliłeś mi znaleść matkę, ale odebrałeś mi ojca ? Dlaczego nie mogliśmy być szczęśliwi. Zawsze gdy miał problem, chciał iść z nim do taty, wchodził do domu, a jego nie było siadał na krześle i płakał. Jego myśli krążyły wokół ojca, zawsze go kochał, całym sobą. Nigdy nie docenił co to znaczy go mieć, żałował, że się nie pożegnali. Wspierał swoją mamę, a ona jego i choć nie była wzorową matką bardzo mu pomogła. Jednak przez ten cały czas Czkawka zapominał o ziemskich tylko kiedy leciał na Szczerbatku pośród chmur, gdy czuł to ciepło i braterską miłość jaką darzył go smok, czuł się po prostu wolny i lekki jak pióro. Gdyby nie on Czkawka pewnie nie przetrwałby takiej straty lecz dzięki niemu dał radę. Astrid wciąż była dla niego ważną osobą, ale na początku go irytowała, chciała pomóc, lecz nie potrafiła. Z czasem jednak wszystko wróciło do normy, a nowy wódz zaprowadził pokój i dobrobyt. Dziś po niemal roku Berk podniosło się z kolan i jest silniejsze niż kiedykolwiek. Krajobraz osady o poranku, był wspaniały. Wschodzące słońce witały setki, a może nawet tysiące smoków. Te wspaniałe istoty, podążając za swoim Alfą, świętowały nadejście nowego dnia, przelotem nad wyspą, w mroźnym morskim powietrzu. Tego dnia niebo było całkowicie bezchmurne, wokół tylko błękitne niebo i wspaniałe spokojne morze. Niewielkie fale obijały się o konstrukcje wyspy, wywołując przyjemne dźwięki. Z morza powoli zaczęło wynurzać się słońce, nieśmiało rozświetlając ciemny widok. Na szczycie skały dumnie stał Szczerbatek, a orzeźwiający wiatr, pozwolił mu odprężyć się. Wbrew pozorów i on przeżył śmierć Stoicka, wiedział, że to on strzelił i wiele razy zadręczał się tymi myślami, ale cóż...smoki nie płaczą. Cały czas ukrywał swoje emocje, bo jak je pokazać, jeśli nie potrafi się mówić, w języku ludzi ? Inne smoki nie rozumiały tego, nie były tak inteligentne by zrozumieć z czym się zmagał, jedyną osobą, która potrafiła go w pełni zrozumieć był Czkawka. Szczerbatek gotów był poświęcić za niego życie i wiedział, że on gotów jest zrobić to samo, tylko on widział jego cierpienie po tych wydarzeniach. Lecz czy go w pełni rozumiał ? Tego smok nie wiedział. Za skałą znajdowały się wszystkie pozostałe smoki, które na sygnał Alfy uniosły się w przestworza, po czym przez około pół godziny latały wokół wyspy. Wraz ze smokami, jak każdego dnia wstała Valka, wspólnie z Chmuroskokiem udała się na łąkę za wioską. Zbieranie kwiatów było dla nie chlebem powszednim, z dala widziała olbrzymi pomnik swojego męża. Łąka była piękna i rozległa, mnóstwo przeróżnych roślin rosło wokół, Valka zebrała całkiem pokaźny bukiet, po czym czekała na smoka, który wraz z innymi, leciał witając nowy dzień. Promienie słońca coraz mocniej rozświetlały wyspę, pierwsi wikingowie wychodzili ze swoich domów. Na horyzoncie pojawiła się ogomna chmura, jednak była na tyle daleko, że jak na razie nie było mowy o deszczu. W końcu, wszystkie smoki wylądowały i zaryczały, zrywając niemal całe Berk na równe nogi - było tak codziennie od prawie roku. Szczerbatek po wypełnieniu obowiązków, wrócił do domu. Liczył na to, że zastanie Czkawkę gotowego do wyjścia, ten jednak wciąż spał. Smok doskonale wiedział, że ma on obowiązki na wyspie, więc delikatnie szturchnął go w bok, po czym wydał z siebie ciche dźwięki. W tym czasie Valka stała już pod pomnikem Stoicka, złożyła pod nim bukiet i znów rozmyślała. Dlaczego opuściłam rodzinę ? Jak to możliwe, że się spotkaliśmy po tylu latach ? Może lepiej by było gdyby to się nie stało ? A przed oczami miała obraz ich ostatniego tańca, momentu, w którym życie było piękne, a żadne zło nie istniało. Momentu, w którym po raz pierwszy miała szczęśliwą rodzinę, momentu kiedy niczego się nie bała i cieszyła się swoim mężem, a potem widok jego martwego ciała. Moment, w którym przykłada głowę, aby sprawdzić czy żyje - te dwa skrajne obrazy nie wychodziły z jej głowy. W jej uczuciach szczególne miejsce miał Drago Krwawdoń tego człowieka bez wahania rozerwałaby na strzępy, okrutnie torturując go, życzyła mu jak najgorszego. Każde wspomnienie o mężu przypominało jej jego i było niezwykle bolesne. Prawdę mówiąc dopiero niedawno poczuła, że jest matką Czkawki, dopiero niedawno nauczyła się żyć w nowym środowisku, ale dusza wciąż rozpaczała: Dlaczego dostałam męża po 20 latach, a straciłam po 15 minutach na zawsze ? Nie było tak, że gdy była wśród smoków nie przejmowała się rodziną - wręcz przeciwnie kilka razy chciała już jechać sprawdzić co się tam dzieje, ale zawsze nastał jakiś problem. Tęskniła za synem, tęskniła za mężem, tęskniła za Berk, ale nie miała odwagi by wrócić, a gdy zobaczyła Stoicka jej serce stopniało, cały czas go kochała, lecz gdy wrócił czuła się najszczęśliwsza na świecie, a po chwili los znów go jej wyrwał - tym razem na zawsze. Na dodatek musiała być silna by pokrzepić syna, pamiętała co poczuła, gdy myślała, że Czkawka i Szczerbatek zginęli, te pełne rozpaczy uderzenia - wtedy nie miała już nic, choć los oszczędził ją - częściowo. Patrząc w ogromne oczy posągu czuła jego obecność i słyszała jego słowa: ,,Myślałem, że przyjdzie mi umrzeć, żeby znów z tobą zatańczyć’’ nie wiedzieć czemu to te słowa wzbudzały w niej największą rozpacz. Tym razem nie płakała, lecz odczuwała tak samo wielką rozpacz, jak wtedy. Jednak teraz wracała ona tylko w chwilach wyciszenia - potrafiła już żyć nie płacząc na każdym kroku. Powoli oddaliła się i udała do domu - od kilku tygodni miała swój własny dom pomimo tego iż Czkawka nalegał by została, więc teraz jej syn mieszkał ze Szczerbatkiem. Wódz osady powoli otworzył oczy i zobaczył wielkie, rozczulające ślepia Szczerbatka. - Witaj mordko. Nowy wódz Berk, był wstrząśnięty śmiercią swojego ojca przez kilka miesięcy. Najbardziej bolał go moment zejścia na dół, co dzień miał nadzieję, że jego tata czeka tam na niego ze śniadaniem. Zawsze gdy widział pusty pokój, odczuwał pustkę w swoim sercu, cały czas nie wierzył, że już nigdy nie poczuje ciepłego uścisku ojca. Miał go zawsze, w sumie tylko on i Pyskacz byli wobec niego życzliwi. Śmierć bliskiego to zawsze szok, ale niewiele ludzi traci ojców, po kilkunastu minutach od odnalezienia matki, której nigdy nie widział, a na dodatek nie często zabójcą jest najlepszy przyjaciel. Zawsze wieczorem, gdy zasypiał miał ochotę wykrzyczeć: ,,Dlaczego ! Odynie ! Dlaczego dajesz mi matkę, szczęście, prawdziwą rodzinę, a potem wyrywasz mi to moim przyjacielem ! Właściwie tylko Szczerbatek widział kiedy wkroczyć, by pocieszyć Czkawkę, a nie bardziej go dobijać, śmierć Stoicka, jeszcze bardziej zbliżyła do siebie przyjaciół - do tego stopnia, że dla Czkawki Szczerbatek był już bratem. W jego głowie cały czas widniał pusty pokój, w którym już nigdy nie będzie jego ojca, był, a już go nie ma. Każda myśl o ojcu, bolała znacznie bardziej niż moment, w którym stracił nogę, właściwie to chyba się jeszcze nie otrząsnął, ale jedno jest pewne. Właśnie dla Stoicka Ważkiego przetrwał to wszystko i zbudował nowe i silniejsze Berk, a w jego uszach wciąż pobrzmiewało ,,oto on, chluba Berk’’ - jak bardzo chciałby to teraz usłyszeć. Tego dnia jak zazwyczaj, gdy zszedł na dół łza zakręciła mu się w oku. Natychmiast przystąpił do przygotowania śniadania, Szczerbatek przyglądał mu się uważnie. W pewnej chwili drzwi zaskrzypiały, a w pokoju stanęła Valka: - Witaj synu. Czkawka obrócił się i odrzekł: - Cześć mamo. - Po czym zabrał duża miskę z rybami i podał ją Szczerbatkowi, gdy nie miał już miski, podszedł do Valki po czym się do niej przytulił. Poczuł jak po policzku spływa mu kilka łez. - Kiedy to się skończy, mamo ? - powiedział ocierając łzy. - Nie mam pojęcia synu, ale musisz być silny, twój ojciec na pewno byłby z ciebie dumny, wtedy w jego uszach znów zabrzmiało ,,oto on, chluba Berk’’ - najbardziej bolało chyba to, że nigdy nie podziękował ojcu za te słowa. Czkawka odszedł na parę kroków po czym ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Valka spojrzała na smoka - Witaj Szczerbatek. Odpowiedział jej przyjaznym mruknięciem. - Czkawka, pamiętasz, że dziś mamy liczenie smoków i ludzi, oraz przygotowania do uroczystości. - Tak mamo, wiem o tym. - westchnął - Rozchmuż się, nie można całe życie rozpaczać, trzeba pamiętać o tym co było, ale też cieszyć się tym co będzie. - Ale taty już nie będzie. - Czkawka…- Valka położyła rękę na jego ramieniu, życie to ciągłe zmiany, nic nie jest stałe. Wszyscy musimy się kiedyś rozłączyć, to trudne, ale tak już jest. - wstrzymała się na chwilę.- Mogę zostać na śniadaniu ? - Jasne, szczerze to brakuje mi tu kogoś oprócz Szczerbatka. - usiadł do stołu i położył dwa talerze na stół. - Wiem, że nie jest ci łatwo, mieszkać samemu, ale musisz się usamodzielnić. - Valka usiadła do stołu. - Wiem, ale gdy widzę ten pusty pokój…- w jego oczach znów pojawiły się łzy. - Nie jest mi łatwiej...przecież już tyle razy o tym rozmawialiśmy. Zmienimy może temat, ostatnio zauważyłam, że nie wstajesz już rano ze Szczerbatkiem – na jej twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech. - Tak, w końcu dał się namówić do nowego ogona, teraz może latać sam, bez mojej pomocy – Czkawka odwzajemnił uśmiech. - Szkoda, że ostatnio nie było cię z nami, byliśmy na wyspie niedaleko, udało nam się złapać 2 zmiennoskrzydłe. - Naprawdę ? Astrid nic mi o tym nie wspominała, a opowiadała dość obszernie. - Widocznie, zbyt się o ciebie martwi, swoją drogą powinieneś zobaczyć akademię, naprawdę dużo zmieniliśmy. Szkoda, że nie możesz latać z nami, ale muszę ci powiedzieć, że Szczerbatek jest niesamowity, lot na nim to wspaniałe przeżycie. - Wiem mamo. Jest kochany, to jedyna osoba, na którą zawsze mogłem liczyć, nigdy mnie zawiódł. - Smok podszedł do niego i otarł się o jego bok głową, a on przytrzymał ją ręką. - Jak myślisz mamo, ile tu mamy smoków ? - Nie wiem, właśnie dlatego trzeba je policzyć, ale jestem pewna, że co najmniej z kilka tysięcy. - To będzie długi i nudny dzień... Tymczasem na Berk życie wracało do normy. Każdy miał jakieś zajęcie: jedni łowili ryby inni hodowali zwierzęta, jeszcze inni wyrabiali wszelakie przedmioty, cóż nikt się nie nudził. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy cała wioska przygotowywała się do zakończenia lata, wszyscy ludzie, smoki i zwierzęta musieli zostać spisani przed jesienią. Dzisiaj wszyscy pracowali o wiele ciężej, ponieważ trzeba było utrzymać normę, a w południe wszyscy mieli stawić się do spisu. Wieczorem zaplanowany był wyścig smoków, na który mieszkańcy czekali z utęsknieniem. W końcu po raz pierwszy od kilku miesięcy weźmie w nich udział Czkawka, a on w swojej osadzie był bohaterem. Jeszcze więcej czasu zabierały przygotowania do innej uroczystości, która zbliżała się wielkimi krokami. Jakiekolwiek obchody to na Berk wybitna wręcz rzadkość, poza dniem Borka do tej pory nic nie świętowano, jednak nowy wódz nieco zmienił te obyczaje. Przez ostatni rok odbyło się 16 wyścigów smoków, które swoją rangą przewyższyły już roztopy. Wiadomo było, że tegoroczny cykl zawodów wygra Astrid, lecz ten wyścig był wyjątkowy – był to finał. Nie wiedzieć czemu na Berk zapanowała obsesja tych zawodów, a każde z nich były hucznie świętowane. Choć trzeba przyznać, że ich forma jest wyjątkowo widowiskowa, obecny cykl zaczął się co prawda emocjonująco, ponieważ Astrid i Eret wygrywali wyścigi na przemian i zaciekle walczyli, ale w trakcie 8 zawodów, Eret złamał sobie rękę i nie był w stanie już jej dogonić. To wydarzenie jednak nie spowodowało spadku popularności zawodów, przez cały czas wszyscy wikingowie z radością rozkoszowali się wyścigami. Za każdym razem mieli nadzieję, że na starcie pojawi się ich wódz, ale przeżywali tylko zawód. Jednak 2 dni temu, gdy Czkawka wygłaszał przemowę, ogłosił między innymi, że weźmie udział w finałowych wyścigach smoków. Koniec lata zawsze był momentem, kiedy w osadzie panowało poruszenie, lecz teraz było to istne szaleństwo. Rozotpy odbyły się bez wielkiego echa, jednak mimo to wioska długo świętowała, bo przecież wygrał ich wódz, uwielbiany przez wszystkich. Odkąd smoki z sanktuarium przeniosły się na Berk nikt nie odważył się zagrozić tej osadzie, więc rozwijała się ona bez przeszkód. Czkawka, Valka i Szczerbatek wyszli z domu, pogoda nie zmieniła się, niebo wciąż była bezchmurne, a od morza wiał zimny przyjemny wiatr. - Czkawka, może polecimy wokół wyspy, na przykład na tą górę co ostatnio. - popatrzyła na niego z nadzieją. - Świetny pomysł, ale później na razie lecę sprawdzić czy wszystko jest gotowe do liczenia i wyścigu. - po czym wsiadł na Szczerbatka. - A...zapomniałam, że już dziś twój wielki wyścig, chciałabym w końcu zobaczyć cię w akcji. - Raczej Szczerbatka...dobrze ja już lecę. Do zobaczenia później. - Do widzenia. Dwaj przyjaciele unieśli się w powietrze, oboje poczuli ulgę, poczuli, że wszystkie problemy zostały tam na ziemi. Czkawka cały czas nie mógł uwierzyć, że już nigdy nie zobaczy ojca, a Szczerbatek nie wierzył, że strzelił do Stoicka. Jednak im bardziej wiatr dmuchał w ich twarze, a smok nabierał prędkości tym było im lepiej. Szczerbatkowi brakowało latania z Czkawką, więc wykorzystywał każdą taką chwilę, na prezentowanie swoich umiejętności. Tym razem postanowił wykorzystać swoją siłę i wzleciał na ogromną wysokość, po czym skierował się w dół i rozwinął ogromną prędkość, niesamowite uczucie towarzyszyło im obu, później będąc już blisko ziemi smok wykonał nawrót do góry i dwukrotną pętlę, wykorzystując swój pęd. Później był już spokojny lot do celu. - Nawet nie wiesz jak za tym tęskniłem, mordko – Czkawka poklepał Szczerbatka. Po chwili stali już na ziemi, przed nimi stała Smocza Akademia, a przy niej stał Śledzik i Sączysmark i rozmawiali ze sobą. Najwidoczniej nie zauważyli wodza swojej wyspy, bo w ogóle nie zareagowali, gdy wylądował. - Śledzik. Wiesz może gdzie jest Astrid ? Miała być tu z wami. - Aa Czkawka, nie spodziewałem się tu ciebie, Astrid poszła po coś do pisania, powinna tu niedługo być. - Śledzik wydawał się nieco zakłopotany. - W porządku, czy mi się wydaje czy akademia jest pusta ? - Tak, każdy smok musi do niej wejść i zostać zaznaczony na kartce, później sprawdzimy, czy dobrze policzyliśmy, przy wypuszczaniu. - powiedział z zapałem, widać było, że o tym mógł mówić godzinami. - W porządku, zaznacz już Szczerbatka, nie będzie się fatygował. - Czkawka odwrócił się. - Dobrze. Już miał iść, kiedy przypomniał sobie coś ważnego. - Zaraz, zaraz gdzie bliźniaki ? - Pomagają Pyskaczowi, w spisie ludzi. - odezwał się Sączysmark. - Nie żeby mnie to obchodziło. - To chyba nie jest najlepszy pomysł...powodzenia ! - Wódz wraz ze smokiem udali się do głównej hali wyspy – tam od lat odbywał się spis ludności. Przed wejściem ciągnęła się już długa kolejka, każdy chciał jak najszybciej zostawić podpis i przygotować się na wieczorne wyścigi. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że do środka, będzie można wejść dopiero w południe, ale chcieli być tam jak najszybciej. Czkawka i Szczerbatek, musieli przecisnąć się przez tłum, by dotrzec do bram, a ich otworzenie sprawiło mu lekkie trudności. Sala była już gotowa, na środku umieszczone było podwyższenie, na którym leżała ogromna niezapisana księga, Czkawka jako wódz, miał pilnować porządku i nadzorować spis wikingów. Za podwyższeniem stał Pyskacz, a obok niego Gothi, zgodnie z tradycją wikingów, najstarszy członek osady, składał podpis jako pierwszy. Po lewej stronie sali, kłóciły się bliźniaki, ale była to norma, więc nikogo to nie dziwiło. Czkawka natomiast poszukiwał wzrokiem Astrid, w końcu, poszła po ,,coś do pisania'', a gdzie to znaleźć jak nie tu. Jenak nigdzie jej nie było, przez chwilę chciał zapytać Pyskacza, ale stwierdził, że nie ma to sensu, i tak nie ma czasu, by z nią porozmawiać. '' - Witaj Sto...Czkawka – powiedział Pyskacz, a jego słowa po raz kolejny ugodziły wodza Berk prosto w serce, mimo to Pyskacz był jedną z niewielu osób, dla których pozostał Czkawką, a nie wodzem wyspy Berk. - wszystko już gotowe, zaraz możemy zaczynać i... wybacz przejęzyczenie, wiem, że jest ci ciężko. - Wszystkim jest... - nie było go stać na więcej słów. - Jestem pewien, że Stoick, obserwuje cię z Walhalli, każdy twój ruch, każdą decyzję i tym bardziej wiem, że rozpiera go duma, jeśli przysłuchasz się odgłosom nocy usłyszysz go. Po tych słowach, Czkawka miał w głowie tylko jedną myśl – dlaczego wszyscy, którzy mnie kochają, nieświadomie tylko dobijają mnie ? Każdy tylko mi o tym przypomina, a to zbyt bolesne, nie chcę zapominać o ojcu, ale nie chcę też o tym pamiętać. Co zrobić, by żyć dalej ? Czy mogę w ogóle żyć dalej ? Z jednej myśli zrodziło się najpierw kilka, a potem kilkanaście, by w końcu dojść do tysięcy myśli – tych najbardziej bolesnych. - Przyjdę później, gdy zacznie się spis. - powiedział po czym opuścił salę. - Powiedziałem coś nie tak ? - Pyskacz zapytał sam siebie. - Aha – wtrącił Mieczyk. - Całkowicie go dobiłeś – dodała Szpadka. Tymczasem wódz Berk wraz ze Szczerbatkiem, przecisnęli się już przez tłum i wzbili się w powietrze, tu w powietrzu, wszystko było takie proste, tak przejrzyste. Ziemskie problemy znikały, tutaj oboje czuli się wolni, od całego zła. Tylko oni i bezkresna przestrzeń, przyjemny wiatr i niesamowita prędkość. Było wyjątkowo ciepło, a jednak powietrze było rześkie, Czkawka wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, nie mógł pojąć dlaczego nie może być szczęśliwy, zawsze była jakaś przeszkoda do szczęścia. Najpierw nie miał matki i był pośmiewiskiem całej wioski, później stał się ,,kimś’’ zyskał Szczerbatka, ale stracił nogę i wciąż nie miał matki. Co się stało gdy ją odzyskał ? Stracił ojca i to przez swojego największego druha. Teraz, gdy powinien wracać do życia i kontynuować dzieło ojca, każdy w okół, przypominał mu o zmarłym ojcu. Nic nie pomagało, nawet Valka lepiej poradziła sobie ze stratą, ale była już dorosła i nauczyła się tłumić smutek - na jakiś czas, a Czkawka miał 21 lat i wszystko przeżywał 5 razy bardziej niż jego matka. Odkąd zginął Stoick, wódz Berk stał się markotny i ponury, przpełniony rozpaczą, zniknęła z niego cała radość, wyparta przez uczucie pustki. Jego matka, coraz bardziej niepokoiła się o niego, jednak on mimo, że pozbawiony radości, pozostał tym samym Czkawką. Szczerbatek lecąc nad wyspą, zauważył Valkę i Chmuroskoka, natychmiast skierował się ku ziemi i po chwili stał już obok nich. - Cześć mamo – Czkawka zszedł ze smoka – to jak lecimy ? Valka była nieco zdezorientowana - Oczywiście – wsiadła na smoka – nie spodziewałam się, że wrócisz tak szybko, miałeś dużo pracy. - Wyrobiłem się – posłał lekki nieśmiały uśmiech do mamy, który wlał w jej serce więcej ciepła, niż najgorętszy uścisk jej męża. Smoki wzbiły się w powietrze, zarówno Czkawka jak i Valka uwielbiali wspólne loty, jednak rzadko było to im dane, nawet gdy znaleźli czas, ktoś się do nich przyłączał. Jednak nikt inny nie rozumiał ich, tylko samotnie mogli rozmawiać szczerze. - Mamo ? - Czkawka zapytał nieśmiale. Chciał zadać pytanie, które dręczyło go od dawna, ale nie widział jak zapytać. - Tak ? - Dla...dlaczego nigdy nie wróciłaś na wyspę ? Przez te wszystkie lata, nie dałaś znaku życia, nawet gdy wiedziałaś o Drago, nie wróciłaś by nas ostrzec. Zapadła cisza, Valka przybrała kamienną twarz, wiedziała, że to pytanie padnie prędzej czy później. Patrzyła przed siebie, czyli w bezkresny, błękitny ocean, w końcu smoki wylądowały na przepięknej górze, niemal sięgającej chmur, była wysoka, lecz było z niej idealnie widać wyspę. Patrząc w przód widać było błękitne wody oceanu, z lewej strony wyrastała osada, z tyłu mieściły się inne góry, a z prawej również była wielka woda. Krajobraz był przepiękny, jednak w tej chwili nie on zajmował myśli Czkawki i Valki. Wódz zapytał delikatnie, przytrzymując za ramię swoją mamę: - A więc ? - To nie jest proste – westchnęła – kiedy Chmuroskok zabrał mnie ze sobą, nie wiedziałam co robić, byłam w szoku. Całe lata próbowałam zapomnieć, ale nie dałam rady, codziennie myślałam o was, ale...- Czkawka zauważył łzy w jej oczach – bałam się, jak miałam wrócić ? Co by wszyscy pomyśleli, poza tym bałam się, że nie mogę dać ci opieki, myślałam, że to nie moje miejsce na ziemi. Po prostu nie pasowałam tam, wiele razy chciałam wrócić, ale nie dałam rady. - Valka uroniła kilka łez, opierając się o drzewo. Czkawka podszedł do niej, położył rękę na jej ramieniu i cicho powiedział: - Nic się nie stało, ja też chciałem uciec. Całkowicie cię rozumiem, mamo. Te słowa ogrzały jej serce, odwróciła się i przytuliła syna. - Nie wierzyłam, że kiedykolwiek dane będzie mi ciebie zobaczyć, a o przebaczeniu nawet nie marzyłam, życie jest jednak nieprzewidywalne. - Tak. - Nagle Czkawka zauważył, niedaleko wyspy ogromny statek, jaki bywał tu niezwykle rzadko... Rozdział 2 - Nie wierzę... - zatopił wzrok w kolosalnym okręcie. - Spójrz mamo to chyba statek Arilda ! - Jakiego Arilda ? Czkawka wsiadł na Szczerbatka: - To dobry przyjaciel taty, bywał tu kiedyś często, pochodzi z południa. - Tyle powiedział i już ich nie było, Szczerbatek przecinając powietrze, poruszał się z niewiarygodną prędkością, minęło kilka chwil i Czkawka już czekał na brzegu. Statek był już bardzo blisko, widać już było, że to statek, o którym myślał wódz Berk. Jego ogromna sylwetka zbliżała się coraz bardziej, aż w końcu przysłoniła niemal cały widok. W końcu okręt zacumował, a na pomost zrzucono drewnianą belkę. Pojawił się na niej Arild: - Czkawka witaj. - Witam cię zawsze jesteś tu mile widziany. - Gdzie twój... Nagle na górze statku, pojawiła się młoda kobieta w lodowej sukni. Była szczupła, dość wysoka, miała białe jak śnieg włosy, uplecione w warkocz. Wyglądała pięknie, a Czkawka przez chwilę nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku… Elsa obudziła się wcześnie rano, było tuż po wschodzie słońca, promienie słońca rozświetlały bezkresny ocean, a przez małe okno do jej kajuty wpadało trochę światła, jak i przyjemne morskie powietrze. Wstała z łóżka i wyczarowała sobie suknie, wciąż była przygnębiona, a na dodatek zdenerwowana, widziała, że dziś dopłyną. Przez ostatnie dni wypłakała mnóstwo łez, spokojne morze, pozwoliło jej na rozmyślanie. Martwiła się o Annę, o królestwo, cały czas nie mogła wybaczyć sobie śmierci tego człowieka. Opanował ją strach i rozpacz, wiedziała jednak, że dziś musi być skupiona i opanowana, bo od tej wizyty zależy los wszystkiego na czym jej zależy. Wyszła z kajuty i udała się na zewnątrz, pokonała kilka rzędów schodów po czym poraziło ją słońce. Wokół była tylko woda i błękitne niebo, właściwie trudno było odróżnić jedno od drugiego. Ogrom wody był przytłaczający, zwłaszcza dla osoby, którą ostatnio spotykały tylko nieszczęścia. Elsa oparła się o barierkę i wpatrywała się w horyzont, na górnym pokładzie nikogo nie było, właściwie niemal wszyscy jeszcze spali. W pewnej chwili królowa zauważyła mały punkt na horyzoncie, próbowała mu się przypatrzeć, lecz niewiele widziała. Wiedziała, że to nie cel podróży, ponieważ punkt znajdował się na prawej burcie. Obserwowała go uważnie przez chwilę, po czym uznała, że to nic ciekawego i udała się po posiłek. Odkąd była na statku jadła niewiele - znaczy mniej niż zwykle, bo i tak nie spożywała wielkich ilości pożywienia. Jedzenie na statku niczym nie przypominało tego z zamku, ale dało je się jeść. Elsa mieszała łyżką w zupie, cały czas nie mogła wyrwać się ze szponów smutku. Minęło kilka minut i słychać było coraz większy szum, załoga powoli wracała do normalnego życia, zeszłej nocy na statku, Arild urządził przyjęcie - tak bez powodu, a cała załoga upiła się rumem, przez co w nocy unosiły się nieprzyjemne zapachy i chrapanie, co utrudniało spanie. Teraz było już lepiej choć ludzie wciąż nie zachowywali się do końca normalnie. Królowa wróciła na górny pokład i nieco zaniepokoił ją fakt, że ,,punkt’’ był statkiem, który był bardzo blisko ich okrętu. Udała się do kapitana. - Arild, nie niepokoi cię ten statek, który płynie w naszym kierunku ? - Elsa była zaniepokojona i słychać to było w jej głosie. - Nie...człowiek w bocianim gnieździe upewnił się, że nie stanowi on zagrożenia. - Ten sam, który wczoraj wraz tobą i innymi pił do nieprzytomności ? - Tak ten sam. - uśmiechnął się, a Elsa zeszła na dół i obserwowała okręt. Statek zbliżał się coraz bardziej, w końcu przepłynął, za tym, na którym znajdowała się królowa, odetchnęła ona z ulgą. Nie zauważyła, że wykonał nawrót i płynął kilkaset metrów za statkiem handlowym. Jednak szybko niwelował tą przewagę, był bowiem mniejszy i miał nieco szersze żagle, Elsa zauważyła to dopiero po chwili, serce zaczęło jej bić mocniej, chciała biec na mostek, gdy zauważyła, jak znika flaga statku flagowego i pojawia się ta cała czarna, wiedziała już kto to. Zaczęła krzyczeć: - Piraci ! W tej chwili zorientował się również Arild zaczął krzyczeć i kazał wszystkich obudzić, na statku zapanował chaos, władczyni Arendelle chciała użyć swojej mocy, ale biegający wokół ludzie przeszkadzali jej w tym. W końcu statek piratów dopłynął do tego handlowego, rozpoczęła się walka, piraci na wszelkie sposoby starali się przedostać na okręt Arilda, drewniane belki trafiały na okręt. Piraci wdzierali się na statek zaczęła się prawdziwa bitwa, Elsa chciała pomóc, ale bała się pamiętała co ostatnio się stało gdy użyła swojej siły w walce. Statek zaczął płonąć, a piraci przejmowali inicjatywę, brakowało broni, siły i trzeźwości umysłu by wygrać z wyrafinowanymi piratami. Królowa patrzyła na śmierć wielu ludzi, wkrótce nie widziała już nic czarny dym przysłonił jej oczy, wokół słyszała tylko odgłosy mieczy i konających ludzi. W pewnej chwili Elsa poczuła uderzenie w głowę, a wszystko w okół zaczęło wirować, by po chwili zniknąć. Statek został opanowany i ugaszony przez piratów, zatopili swój stary okręt, bo ten był lepszy. Większość załogi poddała się i przeżyła, wszyscy byli przywiązani do masztów. Kiedy Elsa otworzyła oczy, zobaczyła kilku piratów przechadzających się po pokładzie i ich kapitana - przynajmniej tak jej się wydawało, bowiem ten człowiek miał znacznie bogatszy ubiór od reszty. Tuż obok niej przywiązany był Arild, który najwyraźniej cały czas był przytomny. - Arild...- szepnęła – Arild... - Co...? - on również był roztrzęsiony. Wtedy pomyślała o swojej mocy, może nie trzeba będzie używać jej w niebezpieczny sposób ? - Arild... mam plan. Nie czekała na odpowiedź, wyczarowała sobie małe ostrze, którym odcięła linę, chciała uwolnić również Arilda, ale ktoś się zbliżał więc z pomocą swojej mocy, zaczęła się wspinać na maszt przylepiała się lodem do drewna, dzięki czemu szybko znalazła się na górze. Schowała się w bocianim gnieździe i przypatrywała się temu co działo się na dole. Ktoś podszedł do spętanej załogi i zaczął coś wykrzykiwać, usłyszała tylko ,,Wszyscy za to zapłacicie’’. Zaczęli odwiązywać załogę i ustawili ją na skraju statku, Elsa zeszła na dół i ukryła się za masztem, był gruby, więc była stosunkowo bezpieczna. Czuła ogromny lęk, ale nie wiedziała co chcą zrobić piraci, z książek wiedziała tylko, że mają czarne flagi i łupią inne statki. Człowiek z bogatym strojem,, wykrzyknął nagle: - Zabić ich ! Te słowa wzbudziły w niej niesamowity gniew i przerażenie, wybiegła zza masztu i krzyknęła: - Nie ! W tej samej chwili piraci zepchnęli do wody całą załogę, Elsa użyła swej mocy by przykuć piratów do statku. Unieruchomiła ich, ale nie w porę, wszyscy marynarze byli w lodowatej wodzie, próbowała zebrać myśli, wokół słyszała przekleństwa piratów. - Nie teraz Elsa, dasz radę. - nie często mówiła do siebie. Stworzyła łuk, po którym statek zawrócił i ruszył w kierunku zrzutu załogi. Krzyczała by zorientować się gdzie są, gdy usłyszała krzyki, natychmiast, zacisnęła statek w lodowym uścisku, przez co był on nieruchomy i można było do niego dopłynąć. Załoga powoli dopływała na miejsce i wracała na statek. Sama królowa odetchnęła z ulgą, lecz po chwili serce jej stanęło. Arild, który jako piewszy wrócił na statek po kolei wbijał ostrza w piratów. - Nie ! - krzyknęła i zalała się łzami, na jej oczach dokonywała się rzeź, próbowała chwycić miecz kapitana statku, ale usłyszała tylko. - Co robisz ? Rozejrzała się, na pokładzie zapanowała cisza, przerwana oklaskami i wiwatami, na jej cześć, w końcu ocaliła im życie. Jednak sama Elsa nie mogła uwierzyć, dostaje oklaski za pomoc w zabiciu tych ludzi i wrzucenie wielu innych do morza. Tym razem łzy szybko ustały, była zbyt zrozpaczona by płakać, czuła jedynie ogromny ból w sercu, cały świat walił jej się na głowę. Nie rozumiała, jak można tak bezlitośnie potraktować człowieka, byli zły, ale wciąż byli istotami żywymi. Trzeba było zrobić coś innego, a teraz leżą martwi. Przecież na pewno mieli swoje marzenia, ludzi których kochali, a teraz ich nie ma, przez nią. Po jej głowie chodziły setki myśli, ale najwyraźniejsza z nich mówiła: Jesteś potworem. Do tego zostawiła siostrę z królestwem na głowie w czasie wojny, jest wojna tego było za dużo. Jednak raz jeszcze zdusiła w sobie emocje, starała się być tą Elsą, którą była przez lata izolacji, Arild, szybko kazał załodze przeszukać statek, wszyscy wrócili do prac i przy pomocy lodowej mocy królowej kierowali się znów na Berk, przynajmniej tak myśleli. Elsa w ciszy i smutku obserwowała zachodzące słońce, które tworzyło niesamowite kolory na wodzie i niebie, pomarańczowa poświata zachwycała ją, lecz myśli skupiały się na czymś innym. Po chwili podszedł do niej Arild: - Dziękujemy ci za ratunek, to było coś wielkiego – oparł się o barierkę. - Jasne, nie ma za co, jeśli będziecie chcieli jeszcze kogoś zabić, jestem do usług. - rzuciła od niechcenia. - Przestań...- powiedział dość łagodnie – dzięki gwiazdom widzę, że musimy tylko delikatnie skręcić, a będziemy jutro, piraci trochę nas oddalili od celu, a wiatr słabnie. - Po prostu musimy się pospieszyć. Elsa odeszła od barierki i udała się do kajuty. Była całkowicie rozbita, ale próbowała wziąść się w garść, w końcu od wizyty na tej wyspie zależy los jej królestwa, a zwłaszcza siostry. Nie mogła zasnąć przez długi czas, straszne myśli nie dawały jej spokoju, a rozpacz budziła z błogiego snu. W końcu jednak wszystko w okół stało się ciemne, a Elsa wpadła w krainę spokojnego snu. W okół spokój i cisza, wydaje się, że nic nie może jej zakłócić. Harmonia wydawała się tak silna, że wydawało się, że nie ma siły, która ją zakłóci. Jednak, gdy tylko Elsa uchyliła powiekę, wróciły wszystkie problemy i tragedie. Zauważyła, że jest już jasno wybiegła na górny pokład, jej oczom ukazał się widok wyspy Berk, a nad statkiem z niewiarygodną prędkością przeleciał jakiś czarny smok. W pewnej chwili usłyszała: - Proszę, proszę, nasz śpioszek już wstał. W normalnej sytuacji, pewnie by się odgryzła, ale teraz była w szoku, rozpacz mieszała się z zadziwieniem. Elsa zorientowała się, że nie jest uczesana i natychmiast udała się, by naprawić ten błąd. Przez okno obserwowała cumowanie statku, widziała mnóstwo smoków, przez co jeszcze bardziej się denerwowała, w końcu nieśmiało wyszła na górny pokład, patrząc jak schodzi z niego Arild, przęłknęła ślinę i stanęła przed deską prowadzącą na ląd. Z góry widziała bardzo wiele, jednak jej uwagę przykuł pewien młodzieniec, ze sztuczną nogą, stał on bowiem tuż obok owego czarnego smoka, Elsa powoli ruszyła… Kategoria:Opowiadania